


You Can Call Me Monster

by Illeana



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well it’s not like you’ve made me feel very happy about becoming a monster…” Youngjae laughs, voice void of amusement.</p><p>“You’re still a vampire. And like all vampires you still have the instincts for survival…” before Youngjae can utter another word of annoying insistence Jaebum is bringing the glass to his lips, forcing it open with the brim of the cup and pouring the contents down his throat. </p><p>“You should really get used to your own existence, Jae-ah. It’s not healthy to deny yourself the things you so clearly….desire.” </p><p>“Then you should get used to being the bane of said existence.” Youngjae croaked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stephanie Meyer is a liar....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/gifts).



Youngjae watched the rain dribble down the tinted glass intently, determined not to give Jaebum the satisfaction he so obviously sought.

“Will you be taking the mark this month?” Jaebum repeats in that thick burr Youngjae has come to loathe.

“Do I ever?” Youngjae returned, eyes still concentrated on the glass, because he knew what came next. Jaebum, as per usual, was heavy with his footsteps but instead of moving away from Youngjae and towards the door (aka the usual), they stopped just inches from his lounging form. Since he could feel the elder’s gaze drilling holes into the side if his head, he reluctantly looked up at the other male.

“I’m growing tired of your attitude Youngjae. Change it. Soon.” He hissed, fangs bared in irritation, a warning if Youngjae ever saw one. Yet the younger man couldn’t help himself. Something about him always seemed to get under Jaebum’s skin just as Jaebum got under his.

“Well, I imagine you know exactly what to do with me to alleviate said exhaustion.” Youngjae let out under a heavy sigh.

This allusion to the feud they had started so many years ago seemed only to raise Jaebum’s ire. That was okay with Youngjae, to him Jaebum looked best when angry. An angry Jaebum was all he was ever used to seeing, it stopped him from wanting… anything.

“I don’t understand why you value this second chance at life so little…” Jaebum was trying for patience and understanding, something he always seemed fresh out of in regards to Youngjae.

“Well it’s not like you’ve made me feel very happy about becoming a monster…” Youngjae laughs, voice void of amusement.

“And whose fault is that?!” Jaebum is raising his voice now, but Youngjae keeps pushing because this is what they’re good at.

“You treat me like an invalid or a prisoner and let’s face it, we all know I’m quite the failure when it comes to being a vampire.”  Youngjae chuckles once more, as if laughing at the face of danger. Which Im Jaebum, pure blood vampire and leader of the clan, very much was, with eyes darker than hell itself.

Jaebum is silent at this admission, because as always he doesn’t know how to respond to this but Youngjae is surprised this time when Jaebum continues.

“It would help if you weren’t trying to destroy yourself every waking moment, you could have a little more care for the life you’ve been given.” Jaebum is clenching his fists at his sides, nails digging into his palms. Youngjae finds the tension fascinating, not that he’d ever admit to it.

“You mean you don’t find me attempting to roast myself alive in the sun amusing, despite it doing absolutely nothing. It didn’t even make me glitter. Stephanie Meyer is a complete liar.” Youngjae snorts, attempting to steer the conversation to safer and more familiar territory, because a sympathetic Jaebum is dangerous to Youngjae’s health.

It makes him….feel things he doesn’t want to feel when he sees Jaebum go soft around the others. When he looks at the familiarly and with fondness, when he smiles because of something someone said, or that cocky grin when he’s leading someone to his bed (mostly Jinyoung, as the softer looking male seemed to be a favorite). It’s weird for Youngjae because he feels things like he did before….the awakening and Youngjae is adamant in the belief that monsters like him and like Jaebum can’t possibly feel anything. Certainly not love at the very least.

Not that he was in love with Im Jaebum.

Definitely not.

But he saw what the marks of clan-hood did. They enamored a vampire to another, united them in a sense of loyalty and held sway over what they could and couldn’t do. In essence, it would be like handing the reigns of control over to Jaebum permanently. Not that he wasn’t already in control of Youngjae but that was beside the point. It was the point of no return. Yet the best thing was the marks of clan-hood were only permanent if the subject afflicted with the marks was willingly receiving them. It was something akin to swearing fealty. Something Youngjae found a bit odd, given the modernity of time period they inhabited. Then again, vampires were old creatures and he knew only the basics of etiquette even after spending much of his free time in Jaebum’s study filled with archives and a small selection of fiction Jinyoung had so graciously purchased for him when his mind needed a break.

Jaebum was glaring at him, the intensity pulling him out of his thoughts, eyes unable to tear away from Jaebum’s form. He was used to this. This intense staring/glaring always happened seconds before Jaebum forced Youngjae to ingest some of his blood to continue keeping Youngjae prisoner. Youngjae still hadn’t figured out exactly how this worked other than it made him a much easier target for Jaebum’s compulsion, which as a pure blood (a vampire with no human contamination in his lineage), was hard enough to resist to begin with.

“You shouldn’t treat this matter so lightly. You wanna know why we treat you like a prisoner?” He reached for the class on the side table to Youngjae’s right before raising his wrist to his mouth and puncturing the vein that lie there.

“Let me guess because I’m foolish and you wouldn’t want me to give the others ideas. I’m not a virus you know. It’s not like suicide is something you can catch, plus it never works anyway…”

Youngjae is side tracked by the scent of Jaebum’s blood filling the air and vein works to fill the little glass the taller male had procured. He’s not proud of the way his body reacts, like a dog who caught sight of a squirrel, entranced in the way the liquid, dark red in color and oddly viscous in fluidity pours into the clear glass. It not enough, it’s nearly enough, but Youngjae, despite his obvious disdain for his current state continues to watch transfixed.

Jaebum is watching him. He’s watching Youngjae watch his blood fill the glass, a small smirk lifting the corner of his lips and Youngjae hates himself for it so he forces himself, with great effort, to look anywhere but at the glass. Choosing an object, he picks the door, that lays just beyond Jaebum’s form, where he can still watch in his peripheries, as if he wishes Jaebum and his blasted blood and smirk would disappear beyond it and leave him peace.

 “It’s because you’re stubborn. Because no matter how much you don’t want to be one of us, no matter how much of a failure you think you are….” Jaebum is gliding towards him and Youngjae thinks he’s going to push the glass into his hands like he always does but instead Jaebum’s fingers are tangling in his jet black hair, giving it a hard yank to tilt his head back.

“You’re still a vampire. And like all vampires you still have the instincts for survival…” before Youngjae can utter another word of annoying insistence Jaebum is bringing the glass to his lips, forcing it open with the brim of the cup and pouring the contents down his throat. He watches as Youngjae gulps it down greedily, eyes tearing from the harsh tug he gave the younger’s hair a moment earlier.

A small dribble escapes while he’s pouring the rest into Youngjae’s mouth, the red making a stark contrast to his almost translucently white skin, lips quickly staining red as if they weren’t already rosy enough compared to the rest of him as if he chewed on them for hours. When the bottom of the glass was reached, Jaebum lowered himself to eye level for a moment, hand still woven in Youngjae’s hair.

“You should really get used to your own existence, Jae-ah. It’s not healthy to deny yourself the things you so clearly…. _desire_.” Jaebum is unconsciously moving to wipe the dribble of blood that escaped but Youngjae’s tongue is quicker, darting out to collect the remnant and the smirk is back on Jaebum’s face, unable to help himself, though knowing it would anger the younger.

“Then you should get used to being the bane of said existence.” Youngjae croaked, pushing Jaebum’s hand away with a mild slap.

“And I don’t desire those things. Not with any of _you_.” He added, but the insult escaped his mouth like a hiss.

 Jaebum just rolled his eyes and sighed, stalking towards the door, resigned and fed up with Youngjae’s antics. Or… so Youngjae thought. He really ought to know better. The notorious Im Jaebum always had to have the last word.

“Keep deluding yourself. In the end, we all give in to the monsters that lie within.” His voice full of dark humor, that Youngjae refused to appreciate.


	2. What is this "fun" that you speak of?

Youngjae had always heard Jackson long before he sensed the lively hybrid. He was Jaebum’s second least favorite in the clan, which made them oddly compatible. Compatible enough for Jackson to hide out in Youngjae’s room during full moons so that Jaebum and the others (namely Jinyoung) couldn’t complain about the smell. Though honestly, Youngjae had always found it comforting and Jackson’s dog like behavior rather endearing. Granted this was probably and perhaps mostly because he’d always been a dog person. But Jackson had another scheme up his sleeve, new plans it seemed when his excited face bounced into view.

“Jae-ah! I have literally the BEST idea ever…” Jackson’s eyes were wide and excited and Youngjae knew what that meant.

“Literally nothing you have ever said while making that face could be described as a good idea.” Youngjae deadpanned, but Jackson wasn’t about to be put out, putting on his best insistent puppy dog smile.

“No, I promise, you’re really gonna like this one…” he persisted in a sing song voice, nudging Youngjae’s side with his blonde head. Youngjae couldn’t help but give it a ruffle. It was instinct.

“If you expect me to really like, it means it must be something that’s going to upset Jaebum. I don’t know how many more times I can risk this Jacks…” Youngjae sighed, making Jackson’s face fall.

“Oh come on. He’s already force feeding you his blood until you come around, how much deeper shit could you find yourself in? It’s not like he can kill you.”

Youngjae just side eyes him, sarcasm apparent and Jackson relents.

“Well…. I mean, technically…. he CAN but you know he WON’T. Isn’t that the whole basis of your disagreement? So if either way is a win for you, why worry?” Jackson grins.

 “You know he won’t kill me even if he could. He’d never give me the satisfaction. He’d just beat me within an inch of my life and force feed me to keep me alive. He’s that much of a sadist.” Youngjae whines and Jackson just pokes at his impossibly pale cheeks with a determined gaze.

“Yeah. But deep down, I think you kind of like it.” Jackson grins and Youngjae snarls at him in disagreement.

“You know what you need? A night OUT. Which is exactly what we’re going to do.” Jackson announces giddily, as if he can’t wait to show Youngjae whatever it is he has planned.

“Fine, but if Jaebum finds a particularly cruel and unusual punishment for this I’m totally ratting you out.” Youngjae responds churlishly and tries not to look too excited at the prospect of sights beyond the manor walls.

 

 

*

 

“Jaeee-bum…” Jinyoung’s breath comes out on a breathy moan, body pliant underneath Jaebum’s long suffering tutelage. His knees are wobbling and Jaebum knows the younger won’t be able to hold out much longer so he lets the familiar spasms wrack Jinyoung’s body, and though he can’t see his face, Jaebum can imagine the “O” shape his full lips must be making as he comes hard on Jaebum’s sheets.

He chases after his own release with a short grunt but Jinyoung soon collapses and a boneless Jinyoung is not going to cure his woes. Not that Jinyoung in general could cure his current… condition. He pulls out gracelessly and flops over onto his back beside Jinyoung, who eyes his erection warily.

“Why don’t you just take what or rather who you really want instead of abusing my poor ass and save us all the trouble?”

Jaebum arches an eyebrow at the younger vampire’s impertinence.

“I could ask you the same question.”

Jinyoung clicks his tongue.

“The difference is you can take what you want. There’s no….opposition. Jackson is like an insurmountable wall.”

“Jackson and Mark are not fucking. Why is it you never believe me?” Jaebum sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose even when Jinyoung’s fist circles around his cock to stroke it lazily.

“Because you’ve never seen what those two are like and there’s no definite proof. Mark is so quiet I bet he doesn’t even make sounds in bed…” Jinyoung muses, eyes trained on his hand.

“To contrast though, Jackson is loud as fuck and annoying. There is no way you wouldn’t be able to tell with that mutt.” Jaebum chuckles, because although he’s not overly fond he’s well aware that Jackson has attached himself to the very person Jaebum was trying his hardest not to think of right now. He squeezes his eyes shut to stop the intrusive thoughts of the boy in the bedroom just below him.

“You should just do it you know.” Jinyoung mutters quietly.

“Do what?”

“What you always do.” Jinyoung answers and Jaebum can feel his smirk rather than see it.

“Close your eyes and think of how pretty your untouchable little prisoner is. You’d probably do something sappy and write sonnets to get him into bed although honestly I much prefer your animalistic approach.” Jinyoung teases and Jaebum grunts and makes to move from Jinyoung’s ministrations but the grip on his cock is firm and the more he struggle the more that grasp begins to hurt.  So he stays, Jinyoung’s hand moving in alternating strokes, efficient and skilled.

Nothing like the way Youngjae would handle him. Jaebum lets his thoughts stray thinking of the sloppy, nervous hands of Youngjae on his body. The way his lips had looked so red after the feeding and Jaebum can’t help but wonder how beautiful the contrast of colors would look in other places….places he could lick said liquid off of. He doesn’t dare imagine the way his fangs would sink into the soft  creamy looking base of Youngjae’s neck….afraid of coming too fast (and therefore proving Jinyoung right) but before his mind can stop him he’s spilling over Jinyoung’s hand with a grunt, eyes fluttering open to catch a very amused looking Jinyoung.

*

 

Youngjae isn’t quite sure where they are or what it is they’re doing, but he’s quite certain this place couldn’t be more ostentatious or offensive smelling if it tried. By offensive he meant….it smelled like wolf. Not that he minded werewolves, he’d just never met a full blooded one.

Until tonight it seemed.

Youngjae surveyed the group gathered around the enormous space that served as a living room. Jackson appeared nervous which made Youngjae more nervous by association as they moved closer toward the group of seven (impossibly good looking) strangers.

“Welcome.” A man near the center spoke, a warm smile on his face, proud tanned arms showcased in a sleeveless dress shirt. Hey, if you got it, why not flaunt it?

Youngjae nodded in greeting as Jackson approached the group, settling himself beside a sandy haired male with rather deep dimples, who took Jackson’s hand in his.

“This is Youngjae. He’s….well he’s the only person I really want you to meet in representation of my clan.” Jackson chuckled nervously through the introduction.

“Pleased to meet you.” Youngjae supplied with a gracious bow, though his eyes drew once more to the sleeveless wonder. The man’s eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and secret amusement as he took in Youngjae’s gaze and Youngjae couldn’t help but return it with a smirk.

“My name is Shownu. I’m the head of this clan. To my right you have Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Wonho respectively. Pureblood vampires, in case you were wondering.” He winks at Youngjae who looks virtually unimpressed.

“To my left you have Kihyun, Changkyun, and dimple boy over there is Jooheon.” Shownu grins when Youngjae’s eyes widen slightly regarding both Jooheon and Changkyun and Shownu knows exactly why.

“You must be wondering why I have two full blooded wolves in my clan. But I expect I can bore you with the story over some wine in my study?” Youngjae nods at this and follows Shownu wordlessly but not before shooting Jackson a nasty glare for getting him into something so far out of his depth.

Jackson at least, has the grace to look a bit sheepish, sucking in his lips and sending Youngjae one last pleading look as he trails behind Shownu.

Tonight was certainly going to be interesting but he couldn’t say it was going to be the fun Jackson had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while, I was deliberating on how and where to take the story in the direction I want it to go without over-complicating it and this was the end result. It may be just a tiny bit of a slow build. Hope you enjoyed my JJP smut scene lol. WOOOOOO. Tell me what you think in the comments! As always comments and kudos are appreciated. Much love fam! <3


	3. Its Only Natural

Youngjae follows the hybrid leader (never thought he’d hear those two words strung together) down a slow winding hall and then into a room full of books from the floor boards to the ceiling. Youngjae tried his hardest to appear neutral, but his eyes kept wandering, flitting from title to title on the spines in avid appreciation.

“Bookworm?” Shownu asks, obviously amused, eyebrows lifting a smidge as he reaches to pour two goblets full of rich red wine with a pungent smell.

“A bit.” Youngjae admits, eyes drawn to the color of the glass. Lifting one towards him, Youngjae moves to fetch the proffered beverage, fingers brushing Shownu’s warm skin.  

“You have a favorite?” Shownu asked, eyes fixed on Youngjae over the brim of the glass. Youngjae stared moodily into the deep red liquid.

“Not particularly.” He murmured, bringing the glass closer to his lips, sniffing at the glass suspiciously.

“It’s not blood.” The other male added, voice amused once more, causing Youngjae to look up. “We hybrids don’t exactly need as much as you full blooded vampires.”

“I’m aware. I mean, I’m pretty close to Jackson.” Youngjae responds before sipping at his glass.

As Youngjae understands it, for hybrids, blood is a take it or leave it kind of thing, unlike with regular full on vampires where it’s a necessity not to become a hard, unfeeling corpse.

See, vampires aren’t like they are in legends. Well, maybe they are to an extent. But they aren’t the walking dead…entirely. They live their existence similar to that of reptiles, or more specifically snakes. They are like cold blooded animals in that they need a consistent cooler body temperature, only heated when necessary. This is most essential because the vampire gene, at its core, is a virus of sorts, a pre disposed genetic mutation for some. It fuses with DNA and halts the production of blood cells, thus….the blood drinking.

Shownu chuckles and the smile he gives makes it a bit hard for Youngjae to swallow the sweet red wine.

“Yeah, he mentions you a lot but it’s strange how I’ve never seen you attending any events with Jaebum’s clan.”

“Yes, well, I’m sort of the ‘best kept secret’ if you will.” Youngjae mused before taking a large swallow of wine to calm his nerves. Shownu is smiling at him in a way that makes him a little warm, that hint of a wolfish grin glinting beneath the surface.

“Ah, I see. So the young master has you closeted away… keeping you all to himself.” Shownu teases and Youngjae chokes a bit on his wine at the insinuation that Jaebum might actually desire Youngjae in that way….or in any way really.

“Not quite in that way.” He sputters, hastily wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. The other male’s interest appears to be peaked because he pushes forward.

“Then in what way did you mean?”

Youngjae sighs at this, staring into the remnants of the wine in his glass before downing it.

“Honestly, I’m not certain myself why Jaebum keeps me around, only that… he does. Probably to make me miserable.” Youngjae adds the last bit, dripping in sarcasm making Shownu chuckle.

“I like you.” Shownu says simply, and the words startle Youngjae in the best way possible.

“You have a very dark sense of humor but… we should get to know eachother.” Shownu draws closer to where Youngjae is standing (read: trying his best not to fidget), ass seated against the desk.

“And how do you propose we do that? I rarely venture outside the manor. Consider this a once in a lifetime introduction.” Youngjae murmurs petulantly because it’s not as though he wouldn’t like to get to know someone as authoritative (not sexy, definitely not sexy) as Shownu.

The tanned male moves forward, stalking towards Youngjae in slow deliberate steps that immediately have Youngjae backing up step by agonizing step. He tries not to focus on why his breathing has suddenly become much shallower when he feels the wall of books at his back, the hard impact, sending dust flying. Sparing a shy glance upward he meets Shownu’s gaze, the oddly erotic canine gleam staring down at him from a few inches as his body presses ever so close to Youngjae’s own, making him hastily avert his own eyes. He feels Shownu’s right arm steady himself on one side of his body while the other reaches for something on the left.

It isn’t until he feels the outline of what appears to be a book pressing into his stomach that Youngjae chances another glance at Shownu, whose face is close (too close as it makes Youngjae’s breath hitch).

“A pity really, but even if we can’t meet much in person, I’d like you to get to know me through the window to my soul.” Shownu grins. Tapping the book now securely pressed against Youngjae’s chest, gripped by his hands.

“This is my favorite, read and read it well. The next time we see eachother tell me what you think. You can send the book back with Jackson when you’re done.”

“What makes you think I intend on meeting you again?” Youngjae stammers out, mercifully even in tone despite the panic settling in his brain. Shownu smiles, but this time it’s one of cunning and confidence, similar to that irritating grin that Jaebum is always sporting.

But then he trailing a finger down the curve of Youngjae’s pale cheek, nail dragging against the vein in his neck.

“Because I trust that you find me as… alluring and mysterious as I find you, Youngjae.” Shownu murmurs softly, and his lips fan out into a smile that looks entirely too seductive and it then that Youngjae decides to slip past him, determined to find Jackson and get the hell out of here, leaving a chuckling and apparently amused Shownu behind him in his haste.

Yet he was still clutching that damn book. _Frankenstein_ , the title leered up at him.

 The fact that he returned to clutching it to his chest is one he chose to avoid thinking about.

 

*

 

They get home a little after 2 am. Jaebum can sense them but more importantly he can SMELL them and thus, he winces. Jackson always reeked but it was worse when he came from….wherever the hell it was he frequented that smelled so much like straight wet dog. As it was usually always Jackson and Jackson, alone, he never bothered asking the location or the company. After all, dogs- excuse me - _wolves_ , were pack animals. So, he couldn’t blame the kid.

That was until he sensed more than ONE presence sneaking in past curfew. It was this that had drawn him over to the window.

He had to blink for a few moments to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating because he’d be damned if that wasn’t Youngjae’s steady gait walking quietly beside Jackson, hissing at the blonde to be quiet.

 

*

 

Jaebum was waiting for him in his room when he returned, and Youngjae should have expected nothing less. Still the sight made him nearly groan aloud but only a small sigh escaped instead. Jaebum’s gaze had him pinned, accusing him of some imaginary sin before he’d even had a chance to explain and Youngjae it wouldn’t be long before he had no choice to comply.

He was about to be punished, most likely severely. Jaebum was likely to enjoy it…. thoroughly.

“I know what you’re thinking. But we didn’t sneak out.” Youngjae’s voice starts out small, but steady.

“Oh really?” Jaebum mused, a beguiling smile pasted on his lips, as he sat leaning back against the dark blue comforter on Youngjae’s bed, the picture of sin and unspoken rage waiting to be unleashed. But maybe….he could at least TRY to understand. Though reason never got Youngjae far before either.

“I mean we walked right through the front door.” Youngjae reasoned, his hands waving towards the door behind him in a wild gesture.

“And that excuses you because?”

“I went on an official capacity. I was Jackson’s choice of representation.”

Jaebums eyebrows raise at this and Youngjae wishes almost immediately that he could take them back. Jaebum summons his forward with a crook of finger and Youngjae, begrudgingly, complies until he stands a few inches before Jaebum, well within striking distance.

“Closer.” Is all Jaebum adds until Youngjae is making the few steps that place him solidly between the gap in Jaebum’s legs. If he takes another step forward he’ll fall right into Jaebum’s lap. Sick bastard probably gets a rise out of Youngjae’s obvious discomfort, if that placating smile is anything to go by.

Jaebum’s hand is trailing lightly up and down Youngjae’s arm, who closes his eyes against the sensory assault because he knows the punishment and scolding is about to commence post haste, especially when Jaebum’s grip encircles his wrist.

The hand on his wrist gives a harsh tug that sends Youngjae barreling down, knee suspiciously close to Jaebum’s crotch, their faces too close, foreheads touching, as the elder’s other hand comes to toy with the hairs at Youngjae’s nape, gaze entranced.

“You are a fledgling vampire. A graceless little sap with no authority to be representing anyone…anywhere. So tell me what made you think any of this would be a great idea?” Jaebum hisses and Youngjae closes his eyes for a moment, trying to string thoughts together.

“Jackson has a mate. He wanted someone who actually _cares_ about him to represent him. You’d have scared them all away in a heartbeat. He’s not half the imbecile you seem to think he is. I can sympathize.” Youngjae spits out, with as much distaste as he can manage, pretending his body isn’t aching being so close to his more frequent source of food. Source of food, yeah, that’s it.

If he ignores the tightening in his slacks, he can pretend that it’s all about the blood.

Jaebum is quick in his actions, hands quick to move gracefully to Youngjae’s hips and in a sort of push-pull maneuver has Youngjae seated between his legs, back against the hard planes of Jaebum's chest, an arm draped over his hips, a sort of tease to his obvious problem as he whispers into Youngjae’s ear.

The frustrating thing is Youngjae is more than certain Jaebum does not want him in that manner (if the moans coming from Jinyoung’s mouth that filtered down from Jaebum’s room were anything to go by) and nor does Youngjae want Jaebum. It was just a natural response to being touched even semi intimately.

Yeah, _natural._

Just another form of punishment for Jaebum. A way to remind Youngjae that he is, in fact, a vampire, albeit a failure of one.

His body simply rejected human blood when fed directly from the source. He was in short a monster, but a poor one at that. One even Jaebum didn’t know what to do with. Somehow, the blood fed to him from Jaebum’s own body was palatable. More than palatable if he was honest. He was damn right delicious, although Youngjae hated himself each time he fed.

The fact that sex sent your blood racing through your veins probably had something to do with why vampires were so fond of being amorous with one another. Likewise, the nature of blood sharing, a ritual dangerously close to what Jaebum was forcing Youngjae into, was innately sexual in the sense that not only did it require one to be incredibly close to your partner but was highly sensual in ways Youngjae couldn’t understand from books.

He did, however, understand after Jaebum had begun feeding him.

“You smell like them.” Jaebum is hissing against his ear, a low growl of words.

“Understandable, we were there for some time….” Youngjae mutters, heart beating wildly in his chest. What would Jaebum do if he knew Shownu had touched him? A shiver wracked his body at the thought. One of _fear_ , he told himself. Nothing else, no other reason.

“Your skin smells like you let one touch you, Jae-ah.” Jaebum is murmuring, low and warm against his neck, making Youngjae swallow hard.

Youngjae’s hair is tangled in Jaebum’s fingers now, gripped tightly, making his eyes water. The action should make Youngjae angry but instead it has his breath hitching.

He hates this.

“Right here.” Jaebum whispers, the threat still belying his voice despite the outwardly tender tone as he traces Youngjae’s cheek in a mimic of Shownu’s earlier attentions.

It’s from behind him that he can hear the puncture of Jaebum’s teeth against skin, the scent of the scarlet liquid teasing Youngjae mercilessly.

“Let’s wash away your sins, Jae-ah. Shall we?” Jaebum chuckles, the sound muffled against his neck as he thrust his bleeding forearm into Youngjae’s (salivating) mouth. Youngjae refuses to swallow though the blood is tempting, filling his mouth quickly and he wishes so badly to gobble this part of Jaebum up like a kitten with a bowl full of cream.

“Suck.” Jaebum commands, and the bit of blood that Youngjae had been fed earlier, makes the demand impossible to resist when combined with the urge to feed at hand.

And so he does, his arms scrambling for purchase on Jaebum’s muscled arm, the liquid filling hotly in his mouth so fast that bits begin to trickle down the side but he could care less. Behind him, lost in the haze of bloodlust he neglects to feel the throbbing erection Jaebum is sporting.

Jaebum is careful to be himself silent but is unable to keep the taste of what of is surely pure pleasure out of his thrumming veins. His body is feeling light and the blood loss is making his head spin, just as it should. He can feel the hot churn of arousal building low in the pit of his stomach and if he lets Youngjae continue, he knows he won’t be able to hide the consequence of forcing the boy to feed.

But Jaebum wishes, wants, so badly to let Youngjae continue. He finds himself weak to the younger boy as he gorges himself. But admitting his weakness could mean death for one or both of them, so he settles for whispering little barbs hotly in Youngjae’s ear.

“Are you going to suck me dry, Jae-ah?”

“….”

When he gets no response, he can’t help but add:

“I can think of a few other places you can suck. If you’re interested…”

The obnoxiously sexual reference is what has Youngjae pushing Jaebum’s arm away, making the elder chuckle. He always knew just what buttons to press with Choi Youngjae.

“You’re disgusting.” Youngjae spits out at him, head in his hands and Jaebum notes that he still hasn’t moved from his spot between his legs, which could prove a problem if Youngjae feels the stiffness in his nether regions, pressing incessantly into the younger males back.

Or maybe Youngjae is just that naive.

“Whether you admit it or not, you liked it.” Jaebum grins, leaning forward to drape an arm loosely around Youngjae’s hips when his hand brushes against an obvious hardness in Youngjae’s obscenely tight jeans.

“Perhaps more than I intended for you to…” Jaebum whispers against the nape of the younger’s neck and Youngjae is on his feet in a matter of seconds.

“Blood. I liked the blood. Not YOU.” Youngjae argues, which is a concession of sorts, because he knows that even admitting to liking the feed, he could not admit to being aroused by it or Im Jaebum.

Jaebum’s eyes narrow but they light up at the admission. He stretches his long limbs out before rising to his feet, hands tucked carelessly into his pockets, eyes still an irritating crescent moon shape that Youngjae does NOT find endearing.

“At least that’s one problem down. We may make a proper vamp out of you yet.” Jaebum lilts, as he pauses once he’s reached Youngjae’s shoulder.

“You might want to take care of that before bed by the way. It’s not healthy to ignore erections.”

The words have Youngjae flushing a healthy red, likely due to the excess blood he’s just ingested. Jaebum turns to leave but not before he hears Youngjae muttering under his breath.

“I know how to touch myself, thanks.”

Jaebum curses his supernatural hearing, his cock twitching in his slacks at the thoughts Youngjae’s words produces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah...so this took a while to update (my apologies). But woooooo nearly 700 views! I am ecstatic. I was really worried lol. So this chapter....took a bit of a smutty turn but I couldn't resist. Jaebum is insatiable. I think this story will be a great deal of fun guys. Thank you for being so patient, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know, as always, in the comments below!


	4. Inner Demons

For once in his life, since his awakening that is, Youngjae had taken a risk. That risk was exactly what had him pacing just outside of Shownu’s study on the balcony. He could have done a reasonable thing like… knocking on the front door but he hadn’t wanted to seem to conspicuous or obvious as he’d come with Jackson’s accompaniment. Book in hand, he turned the well-loved object over in his hands nervously, tracing the letters carefully. He felt stupid. Jaebum would likely confine him to the dungeons if he found out Youngjae ventured out unsupervised. He had just paced over to the far right corner when the French doors of the study burst open in haste, followed by Shownu and another man, though they appeared a bit….occupied.

Shownu was growling something low in his throat and Youngjae couldn’t make out the words nor could he formulate any to make his presence known at all with the way Shownu’s arms and chest bared for all the world to see were caging in another man, Wonho, if Youngjae recalls the name of the man with a shock of blonde hair to be correct.

The blonde had a loose grip on Shownu’s hips, breathing heavy as the other male continued to growl and hiss, low and dark, into his ear.

“Don’t be like that Hyunwoo…” the blonde chided, the name so strikingly intimate despite sounding so incredibly venomous, as it lilted from his lips.

“You think I don’t know what you’re after? You sleep your way through half clan but Im not your plaything. I’m not so easily won.”  

The blondes face falls a bit at the tone in Shownu’s voice, and Youngjae’s heart goes out to him for a split second despite the fact that he really hasn’t the slightest idea of what’s going on. Mostly because the fake smirk that paints his lips in the seconds it takes for him to regain control makes Youngjae’s stomach flop with a sense of foreboding.

“Your body tells a different story.” And the blonde is grabbing Shownu’s hips with a hard tug their bodies collide, making Shownu let out a sharp intake of breath and the blonde can’t bite back the wanton grin plastering his face at the reaction, proud to have elicited it.

But the embrace only lasted a few short moments before Shownu is shoving away from the other male in an almost brutal manner, turning to stalk further into the balcony’s recesses when his eyes land on Youngjae.

Youngjae had never felt smaller or more unwelcome in that moment, Shownu’s eyes wide with surprise and the blonde, Wonho, with an irritated and disinterested look. While Youngjae isn’t sure why he warrants such disdain he clears his throat, eyes focused on Shownu to avoid Wonho’s less than pleasant expressions. It’s like when Jaebum studies him from afar, the eyes boring into the side of his head.

“I, uh, came to return to the book I borrowed.” Youngjae laughs nervously, holding said book up in the air for all to see it was not a simple excuse.

“Ah. Don’t worry, Wonho was just leaving.” Shownu concludes, body not even bothering to turn to dismiss the blonde who sulkily leans up from the door frame the elder had pinned him against.

He eyes Youngjae, the rove from head to toe, back to the book in his hand, and down again, after which he scoffs, clearly finding Youngjae lacking. This shouldn’t ruffle Youngjae’s feathers but oddly it does. It’s an odd sensation for Youngjae given that he’s not one for vanity. He returns his attention to Shownu as Wonho’s footsteps fade away.

“I’m sorry…. I didn’t mean to interrupt... whatever that was.” Youngjae murmurs, voice still oddly nervous enough for the end to come out on a light chuckle and Shownu’s eyes, quiet and attentive are focused solely on him, something he finds he quite likes.

“You didn’t. Wonho just….doesn’t know when to quit.” Shownu smiles, but the gesture is tight around his lips and eyes, a suggestion that it’s both a forced smile for Youngjae’s comfort and a sensitive subject so Youngjae tries to think of ways to change the subject but it turns out Shownu beats him to it.

“So what did you think?” he asks, and it takes a moment for Youngjae to pull himself out of his head and process the question.

“Think of what?” he asks, dumbly.  Wordlessly Shownu taps the book curled tight in Youngjae’s hand, a legitimate smile on his face now. Youngjae finds he likes this look on the other male the best. Though if he had seen Shownu’s face when he had Wonho pinned up against the wall he might have argued otherwise… Youngjae tries to steer his thoughts in a much more appropriate direction.

“Oh. The book. Honestly, I feel….well, honestly, I can relate to much of what is written in this novel. The monster was at the mercy of his creator….he hadn’t asked for to be born in such a fashion. It was quite….depressing. I’m not sure why this is your favorite.” Youngjae laughs at the end, trying not to get overly serious too fast. It was a bad habit of his concerning literature, or so Jackson had told him when he’d waxed on and on about various books he had read.

“It reminds me of someone a bit. Someone I used to know and would like to meet again.” Shownu is leaning over the edge of the railing, looking wistfully at the stars before turning his head to meet Youngjae, who then walked tentatively over to join Shownu in his stargazing.

“Is this someone special to you?”

“Very much so. I admire him greatly. I thought….I thought I caught a glimpse of him recently but now Im not so sure. It’s very…..complicated.” the other male ruminates further and Youngjae is left just casually nodding.

“The inscription you have written in the front of the book….where is it from?” Youngjae flips the cover open pointing at the fancy script lettering so carefully inked into the inside cover. The writing looks oddly familiar, similar to his own hand even. In a way, he fancies the author of such a phrase perhaps more than actual contents of the book.

Shownu smiles at Youngjae’s question and for a moment, Youngjae thinks he isn’t going to answer but he does.

“’When one fights monsters, you often become one yourself.’ He wrote that. The man I admire, it is for that exact reason I hope to meet him again, to see if he still finds the sentiment to be true.”

“Well, where is he? He appears to be a wise soul, I would also, very much like to meet someone who thinks with such…. finesse.” Youngjae giggles, attempting to find the right words. Shownu’s smile drops a tad but Youngjae doesn’t know what to do about it other than not comment on such things.

“For all I know he’s dead. Perhaps it was just one of his offspring….or perhaps he really has become one of those monsters he detested so much. Who knows?” The other male offers.

“Oh….he is human then?”

“Perhaps. He was when I met him. I’m not quite certain what he is now, but I sure would like to meet him again, properly.” Shownu repeats the sentiment he expressed earlier with a determined gaze that seemingly drilled straight into Youngjae’s eyes. It was a gaze so intense that Youngjae was sure Shownu was trying to send him a message that he couldn’t decipher, so he averts his eyes out of discomfort and confusion.

“Well, I hope that one day, your wish comes true.”

Shownu smiles back at him, the expression returned to its former glory.

“Me too, Youngjae, me too.”

 

 

 

Over the next few weeks Youngjae found himself meeting with Shownu in the dark shadowy recesses more and more often, and since his next mandatory feeding wasn’t for some time, he had imagined he was quite safe. It was just after his fifth visit to Shownu’s home that he discovered how very wrong he was. He was clutching yet another recommended novel to his chest, a dopey smile painted on his face as he thought about all the quiet words and decidedly comfortable silence he and Shownu had shared in the last few weeks, when he spotted Jaebum leaning against one of the four posts that framed his bed. Jaebum’s head turned lazily in Youngjae’s direction, eyes perusing Youngjae from head to toe for a moment before latching onto the book held securely to his body.

The younger boy hadn’t had a chance to move before Jaebum was on him, wrenching the book free from his grasp, scanning the object for its title before snorting in what could only be described as derision.   

“If you wanted a silly novel, you need only tell me or Jinyoung, one of us would have ordered it for you, there’s no need for you to go skulking about, coming home smelling like wet dog.”

The words are acidic and they simply rub Youngjae the wrong way, but he can’t help be honest, feathers ruffled at the direct insult to Shownu, who is now as close to him as Jackson.

“You ever think it’s not just for the novel but for perhaps more civilized conversation with someone who…I dunno ...likes talking to me? Or you know, just treats me like an educated human being.”

Jaebum’s face has now turned even more sour than usual. Youngjae can’t honestly figure out why.

“Let’s get something straight…” Jaebum is curt and Youngjae should have taken this as a warning before he crossed his arms looking at the elder expectantly, eyebrows raised.

The action seems to tempt Jaebum’s anger even further as he’s crowding Youngjae’s space once more. Though Youngjae isn’t sure what he expected given the fact that this was more or less routine. Perhaps it was the irritating knowledge that despite the routine occurrence of having Jaebum so dangerously close still sent his blood racing to parts of his anatomy he’d rather forget even existed.

“You are NOT a human. I do NOT treat you like you are anything less than educated. Perhaps with a little more effort on your part in terms of actually trying to be a part of this clan and we wouldn’t HAVE to treat you like a suicidal psychopath. That’s the fifth time you’ve been there THIS MONTH. What in the world are you thinking of going out alone as a fledgling to a den full of wolves?”

The entirety of Jaebum’s monologue Youngjae could only focus on certain bits of it, or namely one word of it. Psychopath. Suicidal psychopath. It makes Youngjae erupt in a near maniacal laughter.

“Did you ever think that maybe I don’t WANT to be a part of this clan?” Youngjae is yelling now, his face inches from Jaebum’s and Jaebum’s eyes are flitting across Youngjae’s face like he can’t believe what just came out of his mouth. It kind of makes Youngjae proud until it, predictably, distorts his features with anger.

“If you EVER think I will allow you to defect you are sorely MISTAKEN.” Jaebum promises, voice full of a threat Youngjae is sure he is intent on carrying out, but they both know there’s no way for Jaebum to make good on the threat short of killing Youngjae and marks of fealty can only be taken voluntarily. Which leads Youngjae to his next comment….

“Why don’t you PROVE IT.” He spits back, face travelling every inch of Jaebum’s in a manner he hopes is intimidating or at least formidable. 

 

Jaebum is torn. Between kissing Youngjae senseless, bending him over and taking him right on his own bed or sucking him dry (if that were possible). But Youngjae harbors a secret that even Youngjae himself isn’t aware of. Youngjae isn’t a normal vampire. There’s no mark of awakening, no proof that anyone turned him and he was obviously human at one point considering he can remember bits of his life before the bloodlust had taken hold.

But the secret that Youngjae holds is dangerous, especially if Youngjae knew the power he held. He wasn’t’ sure what Youngjae would do with it. Or what he would do to himself and honestly, the less who knew about his…..peculiarity….the better.

Youngjae was not the failure of a vampire he envisioned himself to be. Youngjae attributed himself as being a failure since he could not stomach the taste of human blood. What Youngjae did not know is that contingency was because he was created that way.

He was designed to be the ultimate predator.

A vampire who feeds on other vampires.

And he was the only one who understood Jaebum’s struggles, when even in the haze of blood lust, hos words were somber but so, so very altruistic.

Because when one fights monsters, you often _become one._

It might have been at that point that Im Jaebum fell in love with Choi Youngjae.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I actually sat down and updated. Sorry this took so long. I honestly have the storyline progressed much further than this lol even on to the side couple....which I intend to maybe write a sequel for (though it'll focus more on the Monsta X member pairing). Anyways, as always comments and kudos are appreciated! Tell me how you feel, word vomit, I dont mind, honestly, feedback makes my day =^_^=


	5. Marks and Matehood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This particular chapter may seem a little dubious in terms of consent. Therefore I feel like I should warn you here. Mind you....it is vampires. That being said, please read and be cautious of triggers my dears.

Youngjae can’t remember a time he has been so angry. Angry enough to send him flying out the small terrace attached to his room in a matter of seconds, his muscles walking in memory back the way they had just come as soon as Jaebum had left the room in an equally irritated manner. The difference was that this time, unlike usual, he couldn’t find it in himself to care what Im Jaebum thought of him or his behaviors. His mind was somewhere else… and somewhere else was exactly where his feet had taken him as he, once again, stood outside on the shadowy balcony belonging to Shownu.

He didn’t knock, rather he was trying to calm himself down before approaching his friend in hopes that Shownu could make him think more rationally but the person he encountered as he pulled himself up and over the ledge of the balcony was not Shownu.

“What are you doing here?” the blonde, now collectively known as Wonho, snorted. To be truthful it was the last and least comforting personage of Shownu’s clan and Youngjae was in no state to entertain Wonho’s usual snobbery of him. Personally, Youngjae found him to be a rather silly, jealous creature but harmless thus far unless sneers could kill. If that were the case, Youngjae would have already died a thousand deaths at Wonho’s hands. But then, he imagines it’s remarkably hard to kill a vampire. Even for a pureblood.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Youngjae quipped, voice clipped and tight at the edges and something in his tone seemed to amuse Wonho, who grew an irritating smirk that Youngjae wanted oh so dearly to wipe off his face because it reminded him so much of the someone he was trying very hard NOT to think about.

“Anything regarding my clan is my business, fledgling.” Wonho smiles back, hands behind his head.

“You mean anything regarding Hyunwoo.” Youngjae corrects, addressing Shownu in a much more intimate manner, just to ruffle Wonho’s feathers for trying to insert his irritatingly handsome nose where it did not belong. The smirk falls off the blonde’s face, much to Youngjae’s satisfaction.

“Do not address him so familiarly…” Wonho’s voice is growing into a hiss of a warning but Youngjae can’t help but press a few more buttons. He needs confrontation tonight, to knock someone down a peg.

“Does he know?” Youngjae is smirking now, and his words seem to confuse Wonho, who is staring at him in what could only be described as puzzlement.

“Know what?”

“That you’re in love with him.” Youngjae answers simply, almost non chalantly, as if he could care less. And honestly, he knows he can be quite convincing. He watches whatever remnants of blood might have remained there drain away from Wonho’s face as he stood there incredibly still.

“You do, don’t you? Love him?” Youngjae struts forward, hands tied behind his back as he moves at a leisurely pace to a place just past Wonho, who is forced to turn around to stutter some excuse in Youngjae’s direction.

“L-love him? Of course not!” Wonho’s tone and pitch are discordant, but his face remains uncertain, as if dread of Youngjae in possession of this knowledge terrifies him.

“Really? You don’t? Oh good. Because I have QUITE the proposition for him.” Youngjae smiles as he draws ever nearer to Wonho, dragging his eyes up to Wonho’s face in a deliberately confident smile.

“I wouldn’t want you to miss, Hoseok-ah.” He adds, a light bop to Wonho’s nose in spite of the younger for punctuation.

_‘Did he just nose boop me?’_

 

 

“ARE YOU INSANE?! You can’t go through with this Shownu! You will have the infamous Im Jaebum raining down on our heads in a shit storm we are most certainly not prepared for.” Wonho is protesting, voice reverberating in the small gathering space just off the grounds of the manor in a secluded wooded area.

The whole of his clan is gathered, sheltered from would be onlookers in a clearing framed by large archaic looking boulders taller than three of his men put together. Before him is a fire, roaring and ancient just like the ceremony they are about to perform. That is, assuming he can ever get Wonho to shut up. Youngjae’s knees look distressingly tired as he sits patiently in the dirt, falling back on his heels, billowy black button up catching in the wind where he has unbuttoned it enticingly.

It makes Shownu’s mouth run a little dry at the sight, something he isn’t proud to admit.

“What am I supposed to do Wonho, deny someone in need? Need I remind you just WHO HE IS?” Shownu is hissing back at the blonde, whom he can tell is still seething.

“I know, Shownu, I know what he means to you, but this… also means something greater than what you think it does… it has far more consequences than benefits…” Wonho beseeches the taller male, hand clamped tightly around Shownu’s bicep for emphasis.

Shownu wrenches it away.

“I won’t deny him just to save my own skin.” Shownu spits back.

“Wonho’s right, Hyunwoo. Youngjae’s entrance into our clan is something we should all agree on, especially given the risk that Im Jaebum could come for our heads at any moment…” Hyungwon adds, and Shownu takes a moment to weigh his words, deciding that perhaps a democracy was a bad idea. He sighs and relents.

“Fine… let’s put it to a vote then. Majority rules, understand?”

 

 

Youngjae sits, (well… kneels, actually) woeful and honestly, quite bored, knees in the dirt as they dig hard into the ground. He’s hungry and still angry at Jaebum but most importantly he feels that this is the only decision he can make that might guarantee him some aspect of happiness. Something that certainly wasn’t present in all his days at the side of Im Jaebum and his clan. Besides, it’s not like he will cut all ties anyway. With Jackson’s mate in Shownu’s clan, he would always be able to see his friend, so there was really no worries. So, why did he feel oddly guilty all of a sudden? Looking to shake off the nerves he tries to engage the others who are still scrabbling over what to do just past the very quickly growing fire.

“Not to be rude or anything… but will this be happening any time today?”

His voice appears to have drawn some attention as right after he speaks every single head is swiveling in his direction. There. More proof that he belongs. He paints a forced smile on his face but it is only after that he really feels it.

Yes, feels it. Because he felt the presence of Jaebum long before he saw or felt it, though those followed in quick succession. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he turned just in time to mutter a timid “Jaebum” before the elder’s hands were on his shoulders, quick and rough, rushing to pin him against a stone slab, face snarling. In short summary, he nearly made Youngjae piss himself. Youngjae literally felt every inch of blood pit in his stomach which felt like it had been left in the dirt he had once previously been kneeling in.

Youngjae didn’t even get a word in edgewise before Jaebum was shoving the fabric of his collar aside, ripping it nearly in two.

“J-Jaebum…wait…” he stammered, but there was no stopping Jaebum now, Youngjae could feel it when Jaebums fangs sank deep into his skin somewhere between the juncture of his shoulder and the base, highly visible. His blood swam with a single minded thought that belonged to someone other than himself.

‘Mine’ it screamed.

“Jaebum….stop!” He was struggling in vain, clawing at Jaebum’s shoulders, his chest, any amount of skin he could grab purchase on but Jaebum just kept steady, Youngjae’s body growing weaker and weaker with every swallow of Jaebum’s.

He could feel pleasure riding low and humming in veins and he tried to fight it as he grew weaker and more lightheaded.

“Please, Jaebum….not here. Anywhere but here....please.” He cried, shamelessly, because they both knew what this meant.

Still Jaebum persisted, drinking his fill of Youngjae until the younger could fight it no longer. He was coming, hot and sticky into his jeans, a cry on his lips, mangled and mixed of emotions and only when he wilted in Jaebum’s arms did the elder vampire detach his lips from the spot at Youngjae’s neck. Youngjae’s body was weak and limp and despite the fact that he did not want to be carted off like some prize for Im Jaebum he let himself be cradled for support, body limp, head hung in shame, unable to face his friends. He hid his face deep in Jaebum’s chest, tear streaked and drained of what felt like every last drop of blood.

But Jaebum wasn’t done, Im Jaebum was never finished with Youngjae.

He pulled Youngjae’s head towards him in a gingerly but commanding fashion, mashing his lips somewhere against his chest.

“Drink.” He instructed.

Youngjae shook his head in a mixture of distaste and shame, but was in no fit state to deny Jaebum’s order nor pass up the offering of blood.

He did as Jaebum bid, teeth seeking the smallest of purchases near Jaebum’s collarbone, he managed a few swallows before the world went dark and his limbs disappeared from underneath him, presumably into Jaebum’s embrace.

 

Im Jaebum, pureblood, had marked Choi Youngjae his consort.

His eternal mate.

 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo.....the plot thickens with some moderately sexy stuffs.   
> Ive been wanting to write this scene for ages.   
> I will get into exactly what all this matehood/consort stuff entails and implies in the course of the next few chapters.   
> Dont expect Youngjae to bow down so easy is all I can say lmao. SO.....what did yall think? Imma try to update a tad more frequently because this story is being so well recieved <3


	6. A conscience is a terrible thing...

He could feel all the unfamiliar, widened eyes turned on him as he caught Youngjae’s wilted body, draping his limp body over his shoulder. No easy feat if Jaebum weren’t a pureblood and Youngjae wasn’t essentially starving himself.

Wiping the trace remains of Youngjae’s blood from his mouth, eyes gleaming, he turns to address the attention he’s being paid to make himself clear.

“Let it be understood that Choi Youngjae belongs to me form this point on. You have been warned, Son Hyunwoo.” 

With that Jaebum disappeared into the night, Youngjae’s unconscious form swaying obnoxiously like some trophy.

The idea had a certain hybrid seeing red, but Jaebum couldn’t find it in himself to care because…. Youngjae was finally his… for better or for worse.

 

 

 

Shownu wanted to charge after the dark haired vamp but with the combination of both Hyungwon and Wonho strong arming him from going anywhere, resistance was rather futile.

“LET ME GO!” he growled, pushing at their arms and nearly getting through when Changkyun appeaed behind him, sighing heavily.

“Alright, bud, you need to just cool it for a second.” The wolf was threading his arms through both of Shownu’s in a full nelson type movement. He knew for certain there was no way he’d overpower Changkyun.

They sank to the ground when Shownu had finally wore out his strength, Changkyun merely grunting and shifting to accommodate the leader. When he had finally hung his head between his legs (as much as possible when incapacitated), Hyungwon stooped to kneel beside him.

“There is nothing you could have done, Hyunwoo. It is important you understand that.” Hyungwon’s voice was soft and melodic and Shownu knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the elder, more experienced vampire was using a bit of compulsion to put him at ease. Hyungwon always did have a knack for these things. Shownu didn’t realize that there was a wetness that had begun pooling down his face until it was too late to recall the tears.

“But h-he--- he saved us. Without him, there we would not even be a clan and we just stood there and did nothing. Not a damn THING!” Shownu was kicking his heels into the dirt, satisfied by the little cloud of dust he managed to kick up in his frustration to some extent.

“I know….I know.” Hyungwon’s fingers were in his hair, carding through it in a comforting fashion. Yet Shownu failed to find comfort in any of his clan members for the first time since he’d me them.

The first and last thing on his mind that night was in fact, Choi Youngjae and his limp unconscious form, now bound, for eternity, to one Im Jaebum.

 

 

 

When Youngjae first opened his eyes he was met with somewhat unfamiliar surroundings. Not totally unfamiliar but he’d honestly only been in this room a total of maybe….twice? He certainly had never been left staring up at the dark velvety blue canopy of Jaebum’s bed. It was quite nice honestly, interspersed with silver threads that looked like little personal constellations. But that was about as nice as the feeling got. Because with that realization, he assumed he could only be in one place. Jaebum’s bedroom, in his bed…..marked as his mate.

The harsh influx of memories made him want to bolt, but as soon he even attempted to move any one of his muscles, the dull fiery ache of his body made him lie still in a hurry.

“It’s better if you just lie still for the first 24 hours. The fever tends to incapacitate most, especially those marked first, and those heavily…..drained.” Jaebum’s voice is rough and raspy, as if he’d been roused from sleep. It was at this moment that he first felt Jaebum’s body pressed into the mattress beside him.

He refused to even acknowledge that Jaebum had spoken to him, or just spoke in general, eyes stubbornly fixed to the canopy above them. He wondered what constellations were depicted.

“I know you’re angry with me, but in the end it will do you no good.”

Youngjae knows he’s (probably) right… at least in the terms of it doing him no good. He knows what happens after being marked as a consort. The simple fact is, unlike the marks of fealty, being marked as a mate need not be voluntary. He was now stuck with Jaebum and his clan, and Jaebum with him. But WHY on Earth Jaebum had so rashly chosen to this option just to keep Youngjae miserable? The only reason Youngjae could come up with is that the elder male derived some sort of pleasure in Youngjae’s suffering….maybe he found him amusing….like some sort of toy.

That alone angered him, had him staring mutely at the ceiling until he felt the bed shift, Jaebum’s weight leaving the mattress that left the spot beside him rather obviously empty. Jaebum was perched on the edge of the bed, pulling on socks, when the words just slipped out of Youngjae’s mouth.

“Where are you going?” his throat croaked, rusty from use and sounding irritatingly small.

Jaebum turns to glance at him over his shoulder, Youngjae’s head now lolling to side in an inane attempt to see him better. It couldn’t have been comfortable. He turns his eyes down in shame.

“I can’t imagine you want me here...” Jaebum murmurs and denies the way his heart swells in hopes that Youngjae would correct him, ask him to stay, anything. He just constantly puts himself in the position to end up wounded by someone who has no idea what he does to Jaebum.

“….so I’m going to spend the night somewhere Im much more comfortable.” Jaebum finishes on a resolute sigh.

“And where might that be?” Youngjae’s voice is oddly restrained, almost tight. Must be the marking that has him so limited. Because there’s no way he’d be angry with Jaebum for leaving.

Jaebum just shrugs in response to Youngjae’s question which causes a bitter smile to stretch across Youngjae’s face, it’s ugly and it makes Jaebum uncomfortable so he’s glad when Youngjae robotically return his gaze to the ceiling, or rather, canopy.

He gets up to leave, and has nearly crossed all the way to the door, when he hears it.  

“I’m sure Jinyoung will be more than comfortable with….accommodating you for the night. But don’t worry I’ll be out of your bed by tomorrow.”

The words eat at Jaebum and he so badly wants to say something but he can’t bring himself to correct Youngjae because….that’s exactly where he’d been heading.

“No need to rush.” Jaebum grumbles and makes his exit.

He doesn’t catch the sight of Youngjae’s tears but he can oddly sense them and it makes him want the ground to swallow him whole. The only comfort he had was knowing that thought Youngjae might be angry with him right now, Jaebum now had a whole eternity to make it up to him.

And he was determined to do so.

 

 

 

The next time Youngjae opened his eyes he felt a weight in the bed beside him along with a familiar scent, which made his mood lift almost instantly, though he was still rather grumpy given the situation, but at least someone could help him gimp down to his own room.

Being surrounded by Jaebum’s light scent and all his things made Youngjae uncomfortable, a reminder that the elder had spent their first night as mates in a more “comfortable” place.

“God, Jackson, you reek. You’re literally the worst snuggle partner of all time.” He said pushing at the lump beside him.

“Whatever you’ve always secretly loved this bod, but Im sorry Im taken. And now…..SO. ARE. YOU.”

“You’re making me all warm and stuff….it’s gross.” Youngjae hisses when Jackson smiles at him, clinging to him like some sort of breed of koala.

“Oh, trust me, that’s not me.” Jackson laughs playfully.

“Whatever.” Youngjae rolls his eyes.

“No for real. I mean, I doubt you and Jaebum got it on last night given what a PRUDE you are.” Jackson grins, as if gossiping salaciously. Youngjae’s face colors slightly and his teeth clench oddly, all things the hybrid takes in when witnessing his friend’s reaction.

“What’s your point?” Youngjae stammers out.

“Well….until consummation occurs you will get this fever, your body will go all hot and turn to mush until Jaebum….. you know.” Jackson explains with an added wink.

“C-consummation?” Youngjae squeaks.

Jackson is grinning, poking at his cheek with his tongue when he holds up one set of fingers in a circle and the other set in a pointed fashion before merging the two together, eyebrows raised, repeating the in and out motion until Youngjae had squeezed his eyes shut.

“The fever isn’t all that bad. It’s more than manageable. We’ll be fine. I’ll—I’ll be fine.” Youngjae insists.

Jackson is worrying his bottom lip through his teeth and it makes Youngjae want to smack him.

“WHAT?” He spits in irritation and Jackson averts his eyes.

“It’s just—the fever gets worse the longer you wait. People… die from this fever. If I were you….I wouldn’t wait too long. I think it’s best to just prepare yourself. I know… you didn’t exactly asked for this.”

Youngjae just closes his eyes, pressing his fingers into them to alleviate the pressure in his temples building dangerously, trying to reason out why Jaebum would do this. He had to know Youngjae would never consent to this, so he came to only one conclusion.

Jaebum was monster with no conscience whatsoever.

A devilishly good looking one that Youngjae was now eternally bound to, but a monster none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love naive but sassy Youngjae. SO MUCH ANGST this chapter lmao. What did you guys think of the development? Hmmmmmm?


	7. Liar Liar, I wish I'd set your pants on fire....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Vampire Bachelor Parties Are A Thing?

Youngjae couldn’t be less enthusiastic when Jackson had so rudely interrupted his nap, it didn’t make it much better that he had Mark in tow, who looked even less enthused than Youngjae himself did.

“Why haven’t you gotten dressed yet? Aren’t you aware that your presence is requested young Master?” Jackson teased, poking Youngjae in the cheek, as he was apt to do.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” Youngjae grumbled, smacking Jackson’s annoyingly smug finger out of the way.

“No surprise there.” Mark huffs under his breath. “No one ever does.”

Youngjae really ought to give the man more credit. His sarcasm could make a brick smile on its worse day. Youngjae chose to ignore the comment though, letting out a huff, trying to hide his smile.

Things had always been awkward between him and Mark since the day he was brought into manor as a (seemingly) permanent fixture, but for what reason Youngjae could never truly say.

Probably because Jinyoung was incessantly boinking Jaebum despite the fact that Mark was so obviously head over heels in love with him. What that had to do with him personally, Youngjae wasn’t sure, but he was certain it would sour anyone’s mood if the person, or in this case, creature, you’re in love with is getting in with someone else.

With no signs of stopping anytime soon if the moans Youngjae had been subject to last night were of any indication.

It didn’t sour Youngjae’s mood. Not at ALL. Not in the LEAST. Certainly didn’t explain his need to nap in broad daylight since SOMEBODY kept him up all night. But then, maybe that was just a vampire thing….being nocturnal and all.

He certainly didn’t replay the singular groan of pleasure he was certain came from Jaebum’s mouth.

Definitely DID NOT.

Even if as his mate it was certainly his right to do so. To be….nope….not jealous. Why would he be jealous? Jaebum would be LUCKY to get within ten feet of him.

“You need to get dressed. You have to attend the bachelor party.” Jackson spoke over his inner monologue while Mark inspected his finger nails.

“Bachelor—party?” Youngjae asks in confusion. There was nothing written in any of the books on mate hood in Jaebum’s library.

“It’s tradition.” Mark voices, moving to Youngjae’s dresser with a small vanity, fiddling with whatever graced the tops of the wooden monstrosity.

“Isn’t a bachelor party something unmarried people do before marriage….separately? And with their own friends?” Youngjae scoffs.

“Mate hood is as close to marriage as it gets in the vamp world.” Jackson supplies helpfully with an added wink.

“And I think it’s safe to assume you don’t have many friends of your own.” Mark adds quietly.

The room is tense for a moment when Youngjae raises his eyes to meet Mark’s, whose own eyes are staring back at him, hard. Jackson, the energetic puppy like male that he is, offers a painted smile for Youngjae, placing himself directly in the middle of the awkward staring competition going on between the pair.

“Just come with us. It’ll be fun. It’s just one little game.” Jackson smiles encouragingly. Youngjae grumbles something unintelligible under his breath but makes for the closet and it is only then that Jackson lets out a sigh of relief.

Youngjae is rifling through shirts when Jackson’s hand stops at some loose billowy number in white. It’s one of Youngjae’s favorites and usually reserved for special occasions.

Not that he had many of those, as Mark pointed out so DISTINCTLY.

“You have to come. There’s no other way to get you your…surprise. You have to play along.” Jackson says in a low breath, so low he’s certain Mark couldn’t catch it. But it certainly catches Youngjae’s interest.

“Fine. But what’s this stupid game we have to play?”

Jackson grins and Mark only sighs insufferably. Youngjae isn’t sure if this should be taken as a good omen or not.

 

 

He should have known to err on the side of caution at Jackson’s infectious grin. The lot of them, 7 in total, were gathered around the unusually ornate lounge in various chairs and stages of dress. Youngjae had imagined Jaebum might have wanted to you know, actually go OUT, as one typically does for a bachelor party, but it appears he stands corrected (read: his hopes were squashed). They were doing this here. Just the seven of them and if he were honest, it felt a little too intimate for Youngjae, who, despite living in the manor’s walls, was all too aware of being an outsider.

The sat in a circle, Jaebum’s chair serving as the focal point of interest. He looked criminally attractive in a simple black V neck tee that revealed his collar bones and bicep muscles, tight dark jeans beneath, but still lose enough to be comfortable.

The whole gang was gathered, BamBam and Yugyeom, the two youngest, foolhardy in love and mated happily even if on accident. Mark and his chilly gaze, which most definitely flitted back and forth from the floor to Jinyoung and back around the group before settling once again on the floor. Jackson and his effervescent smile seated to Youngjae’s right, with Mark on the left. Jinyoung was seated closest to Jaebum’s right and smirking every now again at some smart quip Jaebum made under his breath and it was all enough to make Youngjae want to scream.

He took a deep breath and let it out in a slow stream, chuckling at his own impatience. Jackson’s surprise better be worth it. Jackson’s hand on his thigh, giving a tight squeeze, appeared to be attempting to assure him that it was but the gesture appeared to have not escaped Jaebum’s eye as he was staring pointedly at the contact before Jinyoung was clearing his throat, offering a broad smile.

“The game will now begin. Take your best shot. All is play is fair….for we all know this will be no easy feat. Jaebum has balls of steel.” Jinyoung smiles at the last comment and the knowing smirk that appears on Jaebum’s face irritates Youngjae to no end.

Music starts from somewhere in the corner, presumably chosen by BamBam, as it’s both a female singer and quite provocative, two thing the boy excels at. He swaggers forth, Yugyeom in tow, in Jaebum’s direction to the beat of the music.

If Jaebum’s pants were tight, Youngjae doesn’t know what to call the cloth that looks painted on BamBam’s skin. Needless to say, if you wanted to guess the boy’s religion, it wouldn’t be that hard.

“The object of the game is to successfully steal Jaebum’s attention.” Jackson offers as commentary.

“Steal his attention? From who? How do you propose we do that?”

Jackson simply smiles as the two younger boys begin a well-rehearsed ploy, detailing EXACTLY how they plan on stealing Jaebum’s attention.

There’s a jewel studded collar around Yugyeom’s neck and a chain that could only lead to BamBam’s hand as they scissor back and forth over Jaebum, lip syncing to a song Youngjae has heard Jackson humming once or twice.

              _”Who you trying to play, messing round on me…_

_How far ya gon’ go…when you’re on my leash?”_

It sexy and sensual like some lopsided tug of war that has Jaebum at the fulcrum and Youngjae knows Jaebum is enjoying it if the sly smile on his face is anything to go by.

“Like that.” Jackson finally answers.

Jinyoung steps up to the plate at the next verse of the song, the maknae’s groan simultaneously, and Mark is biting his nails, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but watching Jinyoung saunter up to Jaebum, slow and sensual, mouthing along with the words.

              _“Cuz I got that perfect tune to make you hang on every word…_

_Like how is such a dirty mouth on such a pretty bird?”_

He pretends not to watch the way Jaebum’s hand cups around Jinyoung’s waist like it was born there. He also pretends he doesn’t notice Mark’s obvious grimace and clenched fists. With each slide and brush of Jinyoung’s body against Jaebum’s, Youngjae feels his resolve grow stronger and stronger.

Because how fucking dare he?

 

It’s the final verse of the song, and more than anyone, Jaebum was expecting a round from Jackson or to simply declare Jinyoung the winner, since no one else could work his body the way Jinyoung could, simply out of habit and first-hand knowledge of the mechanics.

Never, in his right mind, had he expected Youngjae to pick up the words of a song he wasn’t likely to know. But unlike, the maknaes, who were simple teases and more interested in eachother or Jinyoung who was used to physical dominance of Jaebum’s body, Youngjae manipulated something far worse.

                    _“Tell me what dude, would hit the drive through when there’s five star cooking at home?”_

He’s draped all over Jackson’s lap, who doesn’t look as surprised as he is excited when Youngjae extends his legs to land across Mark’s thighs before curling in like a cat, back onto his feet.

              _“And who would go back to shopping off the racks when his closet looks like Rodeo Drive?”_

The motion has him landing flush, pelvis pressing into Mark’s shoulder, whose original face of shock has turned into a playful response, as his hand cups the back of Youngjae’s thigh.

It has Jaebum seeing red despite the fact that he KNOWS how bad Mark has it for Jinyoung and would never EVER look twice at the younger boy in reality.

              _“Tell me, who’s that dumb to move out to the slums from a penthouse apartment in the sky…”_

 

Youngjae is laying it on thick, eye contact with every motion, eyes never leaving Jaebum and Jaebum’s eyes never leaving his in disinterest. Not once. He’s certain he’s won whatever hell little game this is but he pushes it further.

              _“Don’t be losing focus… I…I know you know it._

_Ain’t no one gon’ upgrade you after I gave you….”_

 

 

Jaebum swears he loses his damn mind after Youngjae places one of both Mark’s and Jackson’s hands squarely on his ass with force, tossing a sly wink over his shoulder punctuating:

              _“This good shh….right here.”_

The music swells to a sudden stop and Youngjae extricates himself from Mark’s and Jackson’s grips. Jinyoung is found to be the culprit of the sudden stop motion.

“I’m sorry….was I not allowed to play?” Youngjae smiles tentatively.

When his question is met with silence, he tries again, voice filled with much more mocking innocence than the first quip.

“Did I break the rules?” Youngjae’s ridiculously full lips curve into a poetic picture of innocence, but it’s once Jaebum knows is painted on. It’s the one he uses to test Jaebum’s limits. And it’s one Youngjae has always been good at.

“Well I think it’s safe to say we can declare the winner….” BamBam laughs nervously, about to gesture to Youngjae when Jaebum hears his own voice booming loudly over whatever the younger male was about to say.

“Jinyoung.”

 

 

Youngjae hears the name reverberate in his ears like the echo in a cave.

Jinyoung. Jinyoung. Jinyoung. Always Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung is the winner. Leave. All of you.”

His fists clench and then immediately release, he lets out some sort of awkward mix between a cry and and a scoff before meeting Jaebum’s eyes who still haven’t released him from their gaze, even when declaring Jinyoung the winner. As if he was doing it all on purpose. And he probably was. He was likely making a point to Youngjae. Nothing would change for Youngjae, even with mate hood.

And so with that, he walks hard and fast out of the lounge, determined to find somewhere else to sleep for the night lest he be kept awake by the lovemaking sounds of his mate who prefer to fuck someone else for the rest of eternity.

 

 

Jaebum watches Youngjae’s smug face fall.  It should feel good to wipe that look off his face, but somehow Jaebum knew it wouldn’t. Maybe it’s the cacophony of emotions that he reads spreading across Youngjae’s features before he flees from the room. Maybe it’s the immense guilt he feels for outright lying. Or maybe it’s the near pitiful sound Youngjae made when Jaebum spit the usual bullshit he always does to keep himself from hurting the ones he loves.

Maybe.

 

 

Youngjae begins walking faster, hearing footsteps behind him. He’s scared. He scared to look behind him and find Jaebum’s stupid face staring back at him because he doesn’t know what he’ll do or say. He’s also scared that it’s not Jaebum. He scared that he might wish it were. He’s scared because he doesn’t know what that means considering he feels absolutely nothing for Jaebum and he’s certain of that fact.

He feels a hand squeeze his bicep and his breath hitches, a reaction he wishes he could repress. He turns like whiplash, deciding it’s best to rip it off like a Band-Aid and just face the man head on, coming face to face with….Jackson.

Youngjae swears he’s not disappointed, doesn’t look over Jackson’s shoulder and seeing no one else.

“Hey.” Jackson says simply. He’s assessing Youngjae with the word. Poking and prodding, as Jackson is prone to do, but as gently as possible.

“Yeah?” is all Youngjae can answer with and it’s hard to keep the hysterics out of his voice because he knows, he KNOWS he’s not wanted and Im Jaebum has no right to throw it in his face every single time.

EVERY SINGLE TIME.

It’s why he asked to die. He didn’t want to be like this. He’s a monster that not even other monsters want. And he still can’t figure out why that is.

Jackson is licking his lips nervously, glancing around.

“Hey, come on, we still have the surprise waiting.” Jackson tries to rally his troop. But Youngjae just scoffs with the swallow of a slight whimper.

 “Trust me, you need it right now.”

Jackson’s taking him by the hand then and pulling him along the corridors leading to his bedroom but they move the room just beside it, an empty room as far Youngjae is concerned.

“Your room is monitored, so we can’t make a safe exit that way, nor can they make a safe entrance.” Jackson explains as he pushes the door open.

“They?” Youngjae asks, confused.

That is until the door to the spare room is opened and Youngjae is hastily shoved inside, right into a pair of very familiar and well-toned arms.

“Long time no see, Jae-ah.”

Jackson figures the combination of the smile on Youngjae and Shownu’s faces and Wonho’s glower, more than make his hassle worthwhile.

 

 

 

Jaebum is left sitting in the lounge with only Jinyoung as company, as no one else seems to be able to stomach him at the moment.

“Why do you always do this?” Jinyoung’s query comes out, annoyed and curious all at the same time and for some reason it sets Jaebum’s teeth on edge but he tries to have patience with his only confidant.

“Always do what?”

“If you’re going to lie and hurt him to distance yourself from him at least have the grace to not feel guilty about it.”

“Not tonight Jinyoung.” Jaebum sighs.

“It’s not like it’s the only time you’ve done this. You always do this. For God’s sake you’ve practically ostracized the kid…”

“SHUT UP JINYOUNG!” Jaebum barks, fists plodding against the table.

“NO!” Jinyoung barks back with equal force, fire burning in his eyes. Jaebum snorts in derision.

“You’re one to talk. Throwing yourself all over me in front of him, and for what? What was that show for?”

“Our situations are entirely different.” Jinyoung maintains, refusing to discuss what Jaebum is alluding to, as he always does, despite Jaebum’s attempts at finding a resolution to their….problem.

“How…”

“I’M NOT MATED TO HIM. God, how hard is to fuck him? Just let yourself have him. That’s all you have to do. For the love of all that is holy, just once do something without being so damn thorough. You’ve already done the deed, there’s no going back now, unless you want this fever to burn you both up to tiny little singed pieces of dust.”

“There won’t even be anything left to scatter.” Jaebum adds.

“I’ll be sure to compose a lovely eulogy for you both.” Jinyoung sighs.

“You do that.” Jaebum counters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeyyy.....it's been ages and Im very very VERY sorry. I just....you know....gave birth to a child and had a very rough end of semester finals period which didn't leave much time for writing. I'm happy to report I have an extremely healthy baby boy and got all A's and B's this semester for school. This next semester (spring) in uni is my last before graduation! In any case, I will endeavor to update more regularly and for those still hanging on, I hope you like the update, I'm already working on a spin off of the fic in my head for the Monsta X boys. Because I'm Wonthot trash. ANYWAY, let me know what you guys thought in the comments!
> 
> Also, the song quoted in the fic, its "Good Shh" by Rania front lady, Alex Reid. Sexy ass song, go give it a listen if you haven't ;)


	8. Celebrate Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Bachelor Parties Are SO A Thing

“Shownu.” Youngjae’s smile is as warm as his tone of voice and it has taller male smiling back at him in an equally warm manner. “What are you doing here? What are ALL of you doing here?”

Youngjae glances at the group of seven, plus one (Jackson), gathered in the terrifying empty and dusty room lit only by moonlight.

“Here? We aren’t planning on doing anything here….” Changkyun answers, mischief apparent in his eyes.

“But we are doing something out there.” Shownu grins, gesturing over his shoulder through the empty balcony.

“And you’re coming with.” Minhyuk adds smugly. Wonho sighs dramatically, as if he’d rather be literally anywhere else, and that’s probably true, but he’s never one to turn down a party. Particularly one where Shownu is present. Especially if Youngjae is also present.

Before Youngjae can say another word Shownu is pressing a finger to his lips and they hear steps closing in on the bedroom beside them. HIS room. Shownu jerks his head towards the exit and they all silently and stealthily make their way off the premises in a hurry.

It was less of a production, escaping that is, than Youngjae is used to but he can’t help but smile when Shownu is at the helm.

Once safely away from the manor (and Im Jaebum…and his more faithful minions), Youngjae begins to feel a tad… uneasy. Which is really rather ridiculous, as he’s a grown man and should be able to do as he pleases. Still, he can’t help feeling that he really shouldn’t be doing this. He knows the punishment will be far greater than the rewards if he’s caught by his mate. Though why he must be punished at all is an equally worthy question. Youngjae starts to wonder if Jaebum isn’t simply afflicted with jealousy in all things he possesses. But he doesn’t want to think on that so he steers his thoughts back to their original direction.

“So…where is it we’re going exactly?”

“’Every man has his day.’” Jooheon quotes proudly.

“I believe the correct saying is ‘every DOG has his day’… which is only appropriate coming from you.” Wonho snorts derisively. Jooheon lets out a low grumble, or growl really, of distaste. Wonho appeared to be in top form tonight. He side eyes Youngjae as Shownu sends him a warning glare for good measure.

“What Jooheon meant was….tonight isn’t just the last hoorah for… Jaebum. You have friends of your own to show you a good time.” Shownu smiles at him as they halt before a rickety pile of what looks like collected sheet metal in a junk yard. Piles of rusted out cars sit in a hodge podge fashion, lit eerily by the moonlight.

The moon is rather large and oddly iridescent and somehow seems so much closer than from the views he’s previously gotten from his balcony at night. Then again, maybe it’s just the company. Whatever it is there about to do in a junk yard is oddly thrilling until Shownu is lead them deeper into the piles down a downward slope to the seemingly innocent pile of sheet metal they’ve now halted at.

As Youngjae studied it a tad closer….he could see the formation of a claptrap style door. Shownu knocks on the piece serving as a door in an oddly rhythmic succession. The door swings open to reveal a rosy cheeked girl with a signature red smile.

“Shownu.” She smiled endearingly, before her eyes scanned the rest of the group before settling on Wonho.

“WONNIE!” She squeals and her gracefully long limbs wind around Wonho’s (mostly) naked torso.

“Hyuna-noona.” He murmured with affection, hands patting her long wavy tresses, and it was the first genuine smile Youngjae thinks he’s ever seen on the blonde’s face.

“I’m so glad you decided to come tonight.” She smiles, glancing up at Shownu from her position of hanging off Wonho’s neck. She eventually disentangled herself when her eyes met with Youngjae’s form and suddenly he felt like choking on his own saliva. Was this normal?

“You must be the man of honor.” She walks, or more like saunters, over to Youngjae to trace a teasing finger down his chest.

“I thank you for bringing me my boys. It’s not often I get all of them at once. You must be something special.” Youngjae hears Wonho snort and it, thankfully, provides Hyuna enough distraction that her breath taking gaze side eyes the boy in an amused smirk which quickly morphs into a giggle.

“Well, regardless, welcome to Red. I hope you enjoy the night, and remember…”

 She’s holding open the makeshift door to usher the boys inside before stopping Youngjae as he moves to pass through the opening, leaning into whisper rather sensually.

“… _I am the best_.”

Her hand releases him in a slow appreciative slide and a slow lean back to her original position before disappearing altogether into the shadows of the passage they are pushing through.

In the distance, a very short distance, Youngjae can smell a cacophony of scents but even more overpowering is the vibrating melody pulling them forward.

“You ready?” Kihyun asks, conspiratorially.

Youngjae nods, although he’s certain he was never less ready for anything in his life.

 

Jaebum is restless and staring moodily at Jinyoung.

Or rather at anything in the general vicinity of the other man rather than directly at Jinyoung himself.

“Would you at least look at me?” Jinyoung chirps angrily from the place beside him on his bed.

“Sorry…” Jaebum sighs and leans his head into his hands.

The fact that they’re half-naked and Jaebum is unable to even do what they normally do because his mind keeps circling to the boy in the room below him and how he hasn’t heard a peep from him all night, not that he was trying. That would be creepy and….stalker-ish. At least that’s what Jinyoung told him after he confessed he had tried it (once….honestly! It was just once!).

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Jaebum whines, and he knows he’s whining, but this is Jinyoung and there’s no one who knows him better.

“I do.” Jinyoung scoffs and Jaebum KNOWS what he’s going to say and he KNOWS if he asks Jinyoung will give him the earful he deserves.

“Why did you choose me?”

It’s not the question Jaebum was expecting, nor was it one he wanted to answer. If he did he might have to come to terms with the degree to which he has been abusing the situation Jinyoung finds himself in.

“He clearly won. You couldn’t take your eyes off him.” Jinyoung has this strangely bitter smile on his face. “You never do… not really.” He adds quietly to the statement.

“Don’t tell me you have feelings for me…” Jaebum paints on a playful grin, one that Jinyoung weakly mimics. “Imagine the great Park Jinyoung, jealous…. Horrifying. Truly.” Jaebum insists.

“You know, I’m not emotionally attached, but….I care for you. You know that.” Jinyoung smiles. It’s one that’s meant to be encouraging but Jaebum can see the sympathy in it.

“You’re not happy.” Jinyoung says. It’s a statement, not a question and Jaebum must admit it hurts. He lets out a breath.

“No, I’m not happy.”

It’s big, it feels bigger than most of the confessions Jaebum can conjure in his mind. So many secrets.

“You could be.” Jinyoung quips, voice irritatingly optimistic and full of insistence. He makes it sound as if it’s so easy. So easy to tell Youngjae that Jaebum is the root of his discontent. The bane of his existence in truth. He is all of those things and yet he so desperately wants Youngjae to love him. To turn to him, to depend on him, but most importantly….to trust him. But how can he do that… when Jaebum knows he has been incredibly selfish. How can he be honest and still hope for the best?

He has to tell Youngjae. Somehow. Someday.

But the days are coming far too quickly and he knows that if he doesn’t do it soon….someone else will. Someone else will steal any chance of his happiness and he knows its coming.

The question is: does he want to deliver the fatal blow himself or will he let it be dealt by someone else?

“How do you propose I explain this to him, Jinyoung?” Jaebum is half laughing and half serious. He’s honestly willing to take any advice at this point.

“How do I explain that he’s beyond what we…what I can explain? How do I tell him he’s essentially….a cannibal? How do I tell him that he’ll always be alone if not with me? How do I tell him I could never give him what he wants even if I tried? And how do I tell him….that it’s all my fault?”

Jinyoung’s voice comes out as a strangled squeak in protest.

“How do I tell him he’s a monster that could destroy any that oppose him? Would you hand him that power? Watch him torture himself. All because I’m incredibly selfish.” Jaebum laughs bitterly, near hysterics at this point.

“A vampire who drinks the blood of other vampires. That’s what he is Jinyoung. If anyone found out, if anyone higher up in the food chain found out about his existence they’d end him and then they’d end me and all those associated with me.” Jaebum’s voice balks at the possibility.

Jinyoung’s hand is heavy on the taller’s shoulder, offering a comforting weight of familiarity before he’s wrapping his arms around Jaebum to comfort the male in some sort of warped back hug.

“He’s not alone. And it’s not your fault. Humans did this us…. Jaebum it’s not your fault.” Jinyoung is adamant and it should make Jaebum feel better but the forced laugh dies in his throat.

“I’d like to believe that. But you saw the name in the database as clearly as I did, Jinyoung. My blood. They used my blood. If I hadn’t been careless… if I’d never looked twice at him… if I’d never been selfish… Youngjae would have been free.”

Jinyoung swallows hard, Jaebum can hear it and feel it against his back.

“He carried the mutation Jaebum, even as a human. They would have found him eventually.” Jinyoung murmurs and Jaebum shakes his head in dismay.

“Then how do you explain what happened to you? If I’m so blameless…”

Jinyoung is quiet but is shaking his head.

“It’s not your fault. It can’t all be your fault Jaebum.”

“The perfect pair. You and Mark were the perfect pair. How did I fuck that up?” Jaebum is remorseful in tone and Jinyoung is quickly spinning him around, taking Jaebum’s chin in his palm with a rough but affectionate grip.

“Stop blaming yourself. Let yourself be a little happy. Maybe this isn’t what Youngjae would have chosen under different circumstances, but you’re being stupid. He’s your _mate_ , Jaebum. If those tests are anything to go by, he was always meant to be so. He liked you before…everything…even if he can’t remember it.”

 Jinyoung gives his cheek a little pat and paints a smile on his face.

“And you and Mark?” Jaebum croaks.

Jinyoung looks down at this.

“We’ll figure it out or maybe we never will, who knows.” Jinyoung laughs, hiding what Jaebum knows is sorrow. He also knows Jinyoung plans on doing absolutely nothing, all talk aside.

“So….shall I walk you to his room?” Jinyoung asks cheerfully, hooking Jaebum’s arms in his and Jaebum groans.

“And what if he says no Jinyoung?”

“What if I lose him after getting too attached?” Jaebum asks in a smaller voice.

“You’re already attached, idiot.” Jinyoung smiles as bright as he can manage, poking Jaebum in the cheek and Jaebum bats his hand away but returns his smile.

“Can’t get much worse than that.” Jinyoung grins and Jaebum elbows him before preceding him in their short journey to Youngjae’s, unwittingly, empty bedroom, fully expecting to find a person who is any place other than where he is expected to be.

Jaebum really should have expected nothing less.

 

 

It’s all lights and bright vivid motion. Youngjae can barely keep his feel cheeks or keep his mouth shut. He’s either smiling to wide or too awestruck to keep his jaw shut. His mouth is likely to ache in the morning. There’s a half dressed vampire to his right on the bar, shaking his ass as the bartender pretends to be annoyed. Further into the crowd of people littering the dance floor there’s a person being hoisted up like some sort of celebrity, crowd surfing. Hyuna can be seen flitting here and there is a sultry little black lace number Youngjae is sure she didn’t have on before and some outrageous white fur shrug that would clearly be ugly on literally any person but her. A few wolves at the side bar are doing body shots off an insanely hot human boy, tongues laving at his naval before a vampire girl is pushing them all aside to do a shot of blood laced wine from his collarbones. She is triumphant and declares herself the winner to which all surrounding participants applaud and agree unanimously.

“Come on, I got us a private room.” Wonho motions, clearly on autopilot. This must be his scene as he looks and appears entirely too comfortable with everything about the place and Youngjae would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed.

“A private room?”

“Well, yeah, we can’t do the initiation ritual in public. Unless you’re into that kind of thing.” Minhyuk explains with a wink.

“Initiation ritual?” His voice comes out irritatingly timid but curious.

“Uh, yeah.” Jackson scratches the back of his neck before Changkyun is administering a hard thwack to the side of the hybrid’s head. “Ow!”

“You said you explained it to him.” Hyungwon offers as explanation, arms crossed.

“I did! Or well…I sort of did. I showed it to him.  Jaebum’s initiation that is. He attended. Can’t get much racier than that.” Jackson rubs at the spot on his head, glaring at Changkyun who growls back at him quietly and Jackson drops the glare reluctantly.

“Challenge accepted.” Wonho smiles, fangs bared before he reaches into a nearby cabinet for something. Something being alcohol.

“First, we have to get you good and drunk, you’ll be useless to us all shy and shit.” Changkyun smiles, amused as Wonho is carefully pouring out glasses for everyone.

Youngjae grumbles as he receives his first cup.

“Whatever.”

 

 

Its three bottles later and they’re out on the dance floor, smoke curling around their bodies, sweat from the wolves and hybrids present leading to a distinct scent Youngjae doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get out of his nose. He doesn’t feel much different after the alcohol, even the blood laced stuff. It’s funny because he never imagined he’d have a high tolerance for alcohol, let alone blood laced alcohol, being a vampire who usually never indulges. It funny and irritating all at the same time because he sees the way Wonho is swaying to the beat, fluid and careless. Shownu is similar though the alcohol clearly makes his brain a tad more muddled since his hands are on Wonho’s waist at the moment.

Youngjae saunters his way over to the bar clearly a tad put out when he notices a familiar face staring back at him. He almost chokes in surprise.

“Mark?!”

“Youngjae.” The taller male says rather passively.

“I,uh, what are you doing here?”

Mark blinks at him.

“One might ask you the same question.”

Youngjae wonders if it’s Mark’s goal in life to make him feel stupid and small. He’s right up there with Im Jaebum.

“Oh,uh… celebrating?” Youngjae offers and Mark seems to mull this over before nodding. He reaches into his pocket to procure a small flask before pouring Youngjae a small glass of what is clearly….straight up blood.

“Then you’ll be needing this.” Mark slides the shot glass over to Youngjae before looking up at his face expectantly.

“Oh, um, okay.” Youngjae takes the shot glass in hand, nervously glancing at Mark before downing it in a singular (and totally not weird), hungry gulp.

Youngjae feels the effect almost immediately, his gaze starting to haze over, a bit like it does when Jaebum feeds him, his vision tunnel focused on the remaining remnants of red dregs in the glass, wondering if it would be inappropriate to lick it clean.

“Just a word of advice, if you’re gonna play with the big boys, know your vices kid.” Mark smiles at him before pouring Youngjae another shot.

Youngjae takes it but not before wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean. Mark had disappeared from sight before he could ask though and left a very hungry and confused Youngjae behind in his midst.

Half punch drunk, Youngjae teeters his way out onto the dance floor. He wonders whose blood it was Mark had slipped him. They must have been very potent for Youngjae, who’d been shooting back laced wine all night to feel like so pleasantly buzzed after just two shots.

The horrible idea that Mark had slipped him a supply of Jaebum’s blood crossed his mind and he sought a warm body to chase the thought away. A very specific warm body in the form of Shownu, who’s back he draped himself across, hands shooting to his hips at the same place he was gyrating with….he thinks that’s Wonho.

“Whoa, hey, Youngjae, are you okay?” Changkyun laughs.

Oh. Not Shownu. But good enough.  

Kihyun peeks out from the other side, amused.

“M’fine. Can we dance?” he mumbles. And dance they do, only it’s less dancing and more dry humping in the middle of the floor. At some point Youngjae is jostled to the middle of the pair and Kihyun is laughing softly in his ear, whispering words that sound….rather dirty, while Changkyun is softly nipping at the same ear.

Their bodies are in some weird sort of synced motion but the friction is delicious and Youngjae doesn’t know how or when it happens but somehow they’ve moved up against a wall near the back of the club, not nearly discreet enough but he doesn’t think any of the their trio could be bothered to care. Least of all him, who’s mouth is fit neatly against Kihyun’s neck.

Kihyun is moaning obscenely in spurts but it’s drowned out in the loud music of the club. Wonho and Shownu are nowhere to be found, but again, Youngjae can’t bring himself to care when Changkyun’s hand is down his pants, rubbing and pulling, growling low in his ear. All too soon he’s seeing stars and Kihyun is crumpling forward. Changkyun seems to be the least fulfilled but he’s sure Kihyun will take care of that on his own as the pair disappear, heading for the bathroom.

Youngjae drags himself up a flight of stairs to a sofa he spies from a distance and meets a grinning Jackson.

“You alright there, champ?”

“M’fine.”

“No. You’re drunk…” Jackson laughs. Youngjae was working on the best drunk glare he could manage when he noticed the amusement drain from Jackson’s face.

“CHOI YOUNGJAE.”

 Youngjae squeezes his eyes shut tight, as if hoping the voice he just heard were some sort of drunken hallucination.

Except he knows it’s not.

“Get. Over. Here. Now.”

Im Jaebum WOULD know exactly where to find him the one time he was even remotely happy.

 

*A few hours earlier*

 

Jaebum is poised to knock, fist raised. But should he even knock? Youngjae _is_ his mate… but isn’t knocking common courtesy?

Jinyoung is staring at him pointedly.

“What are you doing?” he asks, tone betraying his exasperation.

“Should I knock or just go in?” Jaebum sounds so conflicted that Jinyoung can’t hold the laugh in. Jaebum’s eyes bug out of his head and he’s clapping a hand over Jinyoung’s big fat mouth.

“Are you trying to embarrass the fuck out of me?” Jaebum growls.

“I’m sorry, please continue. Your dilemma is amusing.”

Jaebum knocks but there’s no answer. Jinyoung just shrugs and so Jaebum tries again….three knocks in succession. Still no answer.

“Maybe….he’s busy.” Jinyoung’s voice is nervous now.

Jaebum knocks once more a little harder. When he is met no answer once more he slams the doors open to meet exactly what he expected to find. An empty bedroom with no sign of Youngjae.

Jaebum’s mouth forms a tight line, nostrils flaring.

“Get me Jackson.”

 

“Jackson and Mark have both disappeared as well. BUT I did, however, find these two.” Jinyoung drags the two maknae’s in by the scruffs of their shirts.

Dressy, flashy type clothing. Club attire, if Jaebum had to guess, between the leopard print and fishnet under shirt of BamBam’s.

“Where is Youngjae?” Jaebum asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Haven’t the slightest.” BamBam offers with a nonchalant shrug. Meanwhile, Yugyeom is doing all he can to look anywhere BUT at Jaebum.

“Yugyeom?” Jaebum asks patiently.

Yugyeom is stubbornly silent as he turns to BamBam, eyes wide with panic.

“You will tell me. I know you know.” Jaebum laughs, voice growing harder and less amused by the second.

“Where is Youngjae?” his eyes narrow and Yugyeom is spilling the second their eyes meet.

“He went to some club Jackson took him to as a surprise.”

“Of course.” Jaebum spits, lips pursing. “Arrogant mutt never does listen to anyone but Mark.”

“Where did Mark go?” Jinyoung queries, doing his best to remain impassive but Jaebum knows he’s worried. It’s not often Mark goes anywhere without justification. This was strange indeed.

Yugyeom and BamBam shrug simultaneously.

“Which club _exactly_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I think I promised smut or trigger type stuff for this chapter but it turns out it wont happen until NEXT chapter. There was a blurry drunken triad of sex in this chapter lmao. But I was also setting the scene for both the spin off and the smut that will hit first thing next chapter lol. Be prepared. It will not be what you expect. Meanwhile, I elaborated a tad on why Jaebum is so emotioanlly constipated and what makes Youngjae so different. Understand why he's feeling guilty yet? If you're confused dont worry....explanations will come before the end of the story of course. In the mean time, what do you guys think of Youngjae being the monster of monsters without knowing that's what he is? Also....what do you think Jinyoung's dilemma is? Lol. Oh my sad twisted, teasing author brain. I love your comments though. Hope you enjoyed this update!


	9. Mark...me before you go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the smut is oddly sketchy, slightly non con. 
> 
> (Don't hate me)

Jaebum arrives at Red with Jinyoung in tow. They’re scouting the dance floor, which is nigh impossible with the overwhelming crush of bodies, when his eyes light upon a familiar figure near the balcony. He nearly chokes on his own spit before he’s stomping over to Mark who looks up at him, unsurprised.

“Where. Is. He?”

Mark leans into the rail, flask in hand. He looks reluctant, a jaded smile painted on his face as he takes a slow swig before letting out a sigh and fixing his gaze on something in the distance. Jaebum follows his eyes immediately to their fixed position on the dance floor, just outside the private rooms, where he spots Youngjae gathered together with some hybrid and his rag tag group of idiots.

Son Hyunwoo. He should have known better. The hiss is low in his throat and before he can stop himself he’s traipsing across the room with a single minded objective.

Collect Choi Youngjae.

 

This of course leaves Jinyoung gaping at Mark like a fish with his stupidly plump lips. Mark is starting to hate every redeemable quality Jinyoung has. Of course, that’s likely just the blood talking. He leans back into the rail, dismissing Jinyoung.

But then…. Jinyoung has never been one to be ignored.

“You actually helped orchestrate this, didn’t you?” Jinyoung accuses.

Mark snorts. He swallows, because if he were honest he didn’t have any part in it what so ever. But he wanted a reason to be fighting with Jinyoung, something he could actually understand.

“So?” Mark shrugs dismissively.

Jinyoung is still staring at him and Mark wishes he’d turn his stupidly beautiful eyes away and shut his stupidly pretty mouth.

“I’m just impressed is all. This isn’t like you.”

Mark straightens at this comment because he’s finally found the fatal blow, the one that’s sure to spark a fire in Jinyoung’s eyes, sure to make him angry, sure to make him miserable. He’s walking towards Jinyoung, staring down at him with his much taller stature. It’s a ridiculous ploy but the extra few inches make Mark feel more in control as he delivers his snub.

“Like you know anything about me anymore, Jinyoung.” Mark scoffs, pushing past the other male with hard knock of their shoulders.

It should have made Mark feel better to see the way Jinyoung’s face fell.

It didn’t.

Only one thing could make him feel better right now.

And that was seeing the metal bottom of this flask.

 

Youngjae turns around, eyes mutinous, full of spark and sass and Jaebum knows this isn’t going to end well for either of them. They won’t get away without some form of public embarrassment.

Jackson is just beyond Youngjae and Jaebum sets his rather murderous eyes on the mutt first who looks like his blood just curdled in his veins for a moment.

“Now, Jaebum, it’s only fair that Youngjae gets to celebrate too, so I thought—“

“That’s the thing Jackson you NEVER THINK.” Jaebum grinds out, fangs flashing.

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll leave with the fun police. God knows he won’t leave this place intact if I don’t.” Youngjae is smirking, playing it off for the crowd. He’s drunk. So, so drunk.

Jaebum grabs him by the elbow and his face turns rather disparaged.

“Hey, don’t damage the goods.” Youngjae chastises, attempting to wrench his arm from Jaebum’s grip, where it stubbornly remains.

“We’re going home. NOW.” Jaebum hisses, his eyes shoot to Jackson and the message is clear. Get your ass home but do not disturb me.

“What… now?” Youngjae whines.  

“In case you haven’t realized, you’re drunk. And I don’t know how or why… but I will be teaching you a lesson seeing as you are MY MATE.” Jaebum is livid, a quiet snarl in Youngjae’s ear but he’s too dazed to sense the warning in the words.

Instead Youngjae is rolling his eyes and quipping “Lucky me.”

He jumbles out a quick farewell before Jaebum is roughly tugging him through the crowd towards the exit.

Only Jackson knows how screwed they both are and worries his lip between his teeth before following morosely behind the pair at a respectable distance.

 

Youngjae can’t stop giggling despite the fact that he absolutely nothing to be laughing about. It’s just all rather ridiculous. Seeing Jaebum so angry only confirms that the elder really doesn’t like others playing with his toys…even if they are broken beyond repair.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jaebum is growling, practically throwing Youngjae’s drunk ass on the bed once they reach Jaebum’s room. Youngjae tried to return to his own but Jaebum was having none of it.

“What’s wrong with ME?” Youngjae laughs. “That’s a good one.”

“You think this is funny?” Jaebum’s voice in angry. So, so fucking angry but Youngjae just can’t stop laughing.

“Yes, actually.”

Jaebum lips draw into a straight flat line and suddenly he’s being hauled against the nearest hard surface, which turns out to be the armoire, with a hand at Youngjae’s neck, bunched in fabric.

“What part of this entire situation do you find funny, _exactly_?” Jaebum’s voice is dangerous and low and Youngjae shivers at the sound because it’s hovering hot and insistent at his ear.

“Jaebum…” his voice is pitchy, the laughter dying out of it.

“Is it funny that you snuck out of the manor despite my direct orders not to?”

“Jae—Jaebum…” the hand is sneaking around his throat and less around the fabric and it’s starting to scare Youngjae.

“Is it funny that I had to come collect my ridiculously drunk mate from a club that’s, well let’s face it, a step above a brothel, on our consummation night?”

Youngjae wants to argue, wants to cry how this isn’t fair, how he didn’t choose this, how this was all Jaebum’s damn fault, wants to ask why the hell Jaebum’s acting this way, but like always he’s stubbornly silent.

“Is it funny that I can smell that mutt on you?” Jaebum’s face is twisted into an ugly, possessive leer, his free hand now trailing down Youngjae’s torso.

“I can smell him…”

It’s when he cups Youngjae through his impossibly tight borrowed jeans that Youngjae sputters, eyes wide as saucers from shock that Jaebum hisses in his ear. “…here.”

He teases Youngjae’s zipper down, a nasty, angry promise dripping from his lips.

 “Tonight I will teach you a lesson you won’t forget, Youngjae.”

Youngjae squeezes his eyes shut, unable to voice his distaste because Jaebum has essentially shut it for him, hand at his throat as he rips Youngjae’s jeans off of him in one go. It needlessly vicious and it makes Youngjae breathless, even in a less literal sense. His hand flies to the Jaebum’s own at his neck.

Youngjae doesn’t forget that he doesn’t need to breathe to survive, but with Jaebum effectively crushing his windpipe, producing audible sound is relatively useless. Jaebum does eventually relent and release the hand at Youngjae’s neck only to lick into Youngjae’s mouth with a fervor that would not be denied.

Youngjae’s body is responding positively to the attention and he hates it. He hates the way Jaebum is making him ache. He’s whimpering, more out of distaste than anything, as he lets Jaebum  have free roam over the stretch of his skin which is on fire wherever Jaebum touches.

Until fingers are pulling his ass cheeks open and he’s shaking his head, eyes wild, begging Jaebum to stop. To think about this and who they are and why he hell would he want this when he has Jinyoung. He tries to make a sound but nothing comes out and he’s panicking and Jaebum’s eyes are wild and uncaring, almost unfeeling, because he’s plunging into Youngjae, and Youngjae would cry out but he can’t, he fucking can’t because Im Jaebum has taken even that from him.

Jaebum, for all it’s worth, is stroking Youngjae through it in a mindless rhythm but Youngjae derives no pleasure from it even when his body comes undone between their bodies. Jaebum isn’t done though. He tells Youngjae as much. Pounding into him, insistent.

“I will wash away all scent of him.” Jaebum murmurs into Youngjae’s hair. It makes Youngjae swallow hard and he wishes the tears would seep back into his eyes but they keep coming Jaebum could, seemingly, care less. And then, finally, Jaebum is coming.

It’s an odd sensation and Youngjae is squirming from it, which simply makes Jaebum look at him, really look at him. Youngjae with tears in his eyes, lips red from where he’s bitten them, unable to voice his protest. He stumbles away, awkwardly detaching himself from where he stood seated inside Youngjae.

 

Christ. He’d just taken his Youngjae against the damn armoire. How tactless could he get? He runs his hands through his hair. He was just so angry. He forgot to be himself, to be a gentleman, to anything other than whatever the hell just happened.

“You should get some rest.”

Youngjae stares resolutely into space and Jaebum takes care to lead him, gingerly, over to the bed.

“You’ll be sore in the morning.” Jaebum explains, and he can’t offer any remorse because he had meant to punish Youngjae but he hadn’t meant to do it in this fashion. But when Youngjae began responding so positively….and then the scent of that wolf.

The memory still had him bristling.

Youngjae rolls over onto his side as they settle into Jaebum’s bed. Youngjae has made himself as small as fucking possible, curled into a tight little ball near the edge that faces the balcony.

Jaebum wishes he could follow suit because he feels like absolute shit. Why is he such a fuck up?

 

 

The next morning Youngjae wakes to an empty bed. He’s less surprised than he ought to be but then he hears water running in the on suite bathroom and he reasons that Jaebum must be in the shower, which means he hasn’t got long if he wants to escape. He swallows and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He thought he’d be fine until his legs gave way mid attempt at standing. He grabs at the bed post in haste. It isn’t until he’s propped himself up that he notices the light spots of blood staining the sheets near the spot he laid on.

Fucking hell. He flips the comforter over the space on the white sheets that he’s marred. Carefully he baby steps his way around the bed but there’s still several feet to the door when he hears the water shut off. He throws himself to the floor, crawling with as much haste as he can muster when he hears the soft padding of Jaebum’s feet.

 

Jaebum looks around the room wildly. There’s no sign of Youngjae. He tries to swallow the bitter lump that forms in his throat.

Of course he’d want to escape. He certainly doesn’t blame him after last night. Jaebum, clad in his bath towel slung low at his waist, takes a seat on the bed, placing his head between his hands.

 

Youngjae is holding his breath, praying Jaebum doesn’t come searching for him when he hears feet fast approaching and-- oh God, he prays it’s not Jinyoung, because how pathetic will he look? Huddled up just outside Jaebum’s door in the hall in what is certainly Jaebum’s boxers and not his own. He glances up warily to face his fate and comes face to face with…

“Mark-ssi.” Youngjae smiles out of relief, letting out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, eyes feeling heavy and body a little worse for wear.

“Youngjae.” Mark blinks back at him.

And that’s all Youngjae really remembers before he blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO.....Jaebum is kind of pretty much an asshole but remember these are vampires....which are supposedly rather vicious creatures to begin with so keep that in mind lol. There's a bit of MarkJin in this chapter. I was thinking of doing a more MarkJin centric chapter later in the story but idk....either that or a oneshot that can be read in conjunction with this story....if yall are interested. But anyway, scream at me if you like....Youngjae and Jaebum are now bound forever. 
> 
> Jaebum has some explaining to do. Dont worry Youngjae will make him pay before this gets even close to the end. In the most dramatic way, mind you. Prepare yourself. >.


	10. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH HE'S ANGRY

When Youngjae wakes he is being tended to by Jackson, his lips drawn into a thin straight line, almost white as he swipes at Youngjae’s skin. What wakes Youngjae is the cool cloth against his forehead, he blinks over a Jackson, unable to remember how it is he got here to his bed chamber.

“You’re awake.” Jackson smiles at him, a soft smile, it’s more worried and gentle than Jackson normally is and it makes Youngjae’s skin crawl.

“I feel like shit.” Youngjae croaks and Jackson is quick to pass him a glass of water.

“You look like hell warmed over too.” Jackson’s lips turn up at the corners, laughter light and careful. Youngjae feels a little like a horse Jackson is trying not to spook.

“Thanks.” He grumbles, eyebrows furrowing.

“You were, uh, bleeding from –“Jackson gestures to the bed and scratching his head, it is clear he is comfortable.

“You can just say ass.” Youngjae admonishes with a light laugh, though nothing about the situation is funny. Jackson’s furrowed brow, which now looks angry, tells Youngjae he is not amused.

“What exactly happened last night?”

The light of amusement died abruptly and Youngjae swallowed audibly.

“What do you think?” Youngjae half snort and half hisses, though he’s not really angry at Jackson and more just at the situation.

“You guys fucked.” Jackson says it as a statement that’s half question and half reluctant suspicion.

Youngjae lets out an affirming sigh before he’s quickly attempting to change the subject.

“How did I get here exactly?” Jackson looks like he has more to ask, more to say but he takes the time to answer Youngjae. Youngjae knows Jackson is nothing if not persistent but he is also considerate when it counts.

“Mark-ssi brought you.” A big grin lights up his face at Youngjae’s the flush now coloring his countenance. “Carried you bridal style and everything.”

This only served to turn Youngjae even redder in the cheeks before adding a soft: “That’s how we found the blood.”

Youngjae is staring resolutely down at the comforter pulled across his body, picking at a loose thread in one of the seams.

“Youngjae…” Jackson spurs him, a light touch at his cheek.

“He fucked me, okay?!” Youngjae is spitting.

Jackson swallows, and Youngjae knows the next question will be even more uncomfortable.

“Did you want him to?”

Youngjae is averting his eyes again, a bitter smile painting his face.

“It’s not like I had a choice even if I didn’t want it.”

Jackson moves to his side, a quick dip in the mattress with his weight, before one of the hybrid’s hands is covering his own.

“You always have a choice.”

“Not last night.” Youngjae chokes out, because he won’t cry. He’s not crying. He’s not sad, more than anything he’s angry. He doesn’t know what he was angrier at: Jaebum or the fact that his body had reacted so positively. He had _liked_ it. At least to some degree. It was confusing, it made his head hurt and his heart beat fast.

Youngjae is angry on so many levels but he’s also….hurt? Disappointed? He knew Jaebum to be a generous lover, the sounds of the numerous nights Jinyoung passed in his bedroom floated into his room and haunted him at night. If anyone asked, he would deny sneaking a hand into his pants at the noises, imagining himself in Jinyoung’s place, waiting for Jaebum’s singular signature throaty groan before coming all over his hand.

Youngjae didn’t want to think about what it meant. Didn’t want to think about the times Jaebum fed him blood. He didn’t want to think about how there was a stark difference in treatment between the time spent with Jinyoung and himself in terms of Jaebum and his sexual appetite.

The difference was clear to Youngjae. Jinyoung was for pleasure, a choice, and indulgence. Youngjae was a duty, a burden, and in short, not worthy of his time. He was a quick fuck.

Again if anyone asked, he deny that the thought brought tears to his eyes.

It was just so damn unfair.

Youngjae thought he’d learned to accept that lot in life, but it appears not.

 

 

Jaebum has just invited Jinyoung inside for their nightly ritual of “releasing pent up energy” when the doors to his bedroom slam open, visitor unannounced and enraged. Mark’s eyes land on Jinyoung and then shift to Jaebum and narrow.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Mark his growling lowly. His eyes belie an anger that’s bubbling dangerously under the surface and Jaebum can’t for the life of him fathom why his gaze is fixed solely on Jaebum.

“Mark, what are you…” Jinyoung starts, moving towards the other with a placating smile but Mark stops him in his tracks when he doesn’t even glance his way. It’s quite the frosty reception and Mark’s eyes are dead set on ripping Jaebum to shreds while pointedly ignoring Jinyoung. Probably staking him in his mind. Jaebum knows Mark is angry about finding him with Jinyoung but he thought they’d moved past that when Jinyoung made it clear it was his decision alone.

Jaebum lifts his eyebrows.

“Do we have a problem?”

“Jinyoung, leave the room.” The order in Mark’s voice is clear. Jinyoung furrows his brow and Jaebum lifts his hand.

“He’s not going anywhere.”

“Yes. He is. Leave.” Mark is insistent, voice eerily steady but rising in volume.

“Jinyoung stay right there.”

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Jinyoung.” Mark punctuates each word with clenched fists, and Jinyoung is caught between to the two of them.

“He’s not going anywhere.”

“Fine.” Mark doesn’t avert his eyes, despite relenting, eyes taking on an odd gleam, and Jaebum fears he made the wrong choice to let Jinyoung stay as it appears to greatly satisfy Mark, riling him up further. His gaze slides over to Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung… has Jaebum ever fucked you to the point of black out?”

Jinyoung’s eyes are wide, because seriously….what the fuck?

“What the fuck, Mark?” Jaebum scoffs, eyebrows furrowed.

“My bad, maybe my manner is a little too informal.” Mark smirks.

“Let me rephrase, has Jaebum ever had sex with you to the point where you’re practically bleeding out in the hallway before someone discovers you?” Mark makes a horrible attempt to look as if he is genuinely concerned and addressing Jinyoung before his gaze shifts back over to Jaebum, eyes dark and angry.

“Because that’s what he does to his mate.”

Jaebum feels his stomach turn. He dashes over to his bed and rips the comforter off his bed and sure enough, there on the side Youngjae had laid was a stain from a pooling of blood. His heart in his throat.

What the fuck has he done?

He’s panicking, swallowing audibly and straightens, gaze blinking back stubborn tears and when he turns to meet Mark’s still dark gaze he mumbles out a weak excuse.

“I didn’t know.”

“Bullshit.” Mark spits and he’s turning to leave but before he does, he turns to address Jinyoung.

“If this is the type of love you choose to receive, you’re rather pathetic.” Mark tosses over his shoulder and he’s sweeping out of the room, an unspoken declaration.

If he comes near Youngjae, he’s likely to be castrated.

Jaebum would almost willingly volunteer as he sinks onto his mattress, putting his head in his hands for the second time that day.

 

Jinyoung is chasing after Mark. The blonde is swift though, as if he doesn’t want to be caught.

Not that the notion is something new. It’s always been like that between them. So close but never close enough.

Because Mark can’t know. He can’t know that as much as Jinyoung wants him and as much as he knows Mark wants him back, it still wasn’t enough. It’s not Mark’s fault though and Jinyoung wishes he’d just let go, just move on, no matter how much it hurt him to see it.

The problem is Jinyoung is fucked up. Just as fucked up as the situation between Youngjae and Jaebum.

Jinyoung is a failure of a vampire. But he wasn’t always that way. His “quality time” with Jaebum helps this, though he knows they have to stop this soon if Jaebum is ever to receive his happy ending.

“Mark!” he’s calling and the blonde doesn’t slow. Somewhere down the twisty, turning hallways of the elaborate and large manor, Jinyoung loses Mark. He’s wandering down a hallway aimlessly when he feels hands pin him to the wall roughly.

His breath catches.

“Mark.”

“Don’t say my name like that.” The taller chastises. Jinyoung swallows, the proximity of their bodies is intoxicating and he knows the sound was more than a little erotic. It had been a long time since Mark had last had his hands on Jinyoung in that manner.

“You don’t miss it?” he teases, voice small.

Mark doesn’t deem the question worthy of an answer but fixes Jinyoung with a hooded look before he’s pulling back and he instantly misses the body contact, even as minimal as it were.

“What do you want Jinyoung?” Mark’s face is passive and Jinyoung wishes he’d show just a tad bit of weakness. Jinyoung remembers how weak his body used to feel under his fingers, how Mark looked coming undone while hovering above him.

It’s been a long time since both he and his body were as normal as they were back then. Too bad time hadn’t erased his feelings for the other male, or at least lessened them.

“Youngjae… is he okay?” Jinyoung stutters.

“He’s fine. Jackson is tending to him.”

“Good…” Jinyoung is about to ask to kept abreast when Mark delivers the verbal equivalent of a punch to the gut.

“Then again he’s probably about as fine as someone can be who’s been raped by the one person who’s supposed to take care of him. To top it all off though, in the meantime, has to hear them fuck in the room just above him. I’m sure he’s fucking peachy, Jinyoung.”

Mark is angry. So, so angry and Jinyoung can see it in his eyes and it scares him. But Mark is turning from him, ready to leave Jinyoung to his thoughts, probably proud of himself for such a quip. Jinyoung should stop but he’s desperate. His hand moves out of volition alone and is circling around Mark’s wrist.

“Wait!”

Mark stills at the touch but doesn’t turn to face Jinyoung.

“Wait.” Jinyoung’s voice is incredibly small and as desperate sounding as he feels for Mark’s attention, to be absolved of blame. He can’t give him what he wants from Jinyoung but he hates knowing Mark is angry with him.

“I’ve told you before. We don’t—we’re not fucking. I swear, Mark. I swear –“

“Save it, Jinyoung.” Mark scolds from over his shoulder before wrenching his arm free. And Jinyoung lets his hand fall, watching Mark’s receding form.

“But it’s the truth…” he whispers.

No one is listening but the empty hallway air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is angry. Angry Mark is hot. LMAO. Theres a hint of Markjin for the Markjin fans and as you can see, Jaebum feels like absolute shit but doesn't ask to be forgiven. He's not THAT selfish. LOL. Tell me what you guys think and I'll see you next chapter....which will include 2jae smut and Youngjae's retaliation ;) Also....prepare for the Monsta X spin off....as I will be starting it since I set up the setting so you can read them in conjunction like a two shot series.


	11. Discover Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Markjin makes sense and 2jae are a tad melancholy (as is only just)...

Jaebum lets things rest for a day or so before he finds himself sneaking into Youngjae’s room while the other male is asleep. He’s creeping towards the bed and his heart catches in throat at the thought that he’s still not able to move very much.

Jaebum feels insanely guilty, as he knows he rightfully should. He was just so ANRGY. The thought of someone touching Youngjae, pawing at him in a gregarious manner… it made Jaebum’s skin crawl. He was sure part of this feeling was a side effect the matehood ritual but the other half is simply because… well… he was jealous.

He’d been in love with Youngjae since the moment he first set eyes on him. Youngjae on the other hand, had basically ignored him…

 

_2 years ago…_

_He was beautiful. So damn beautiful. Pink lips, wide smile, smooth pale skin…. Jaebum was goner as he watched Youngjae weave through the flowers at the florist shop. Peonies. They suited him. Jaebum slipped silently through the baskets and just as he went to pluck one, another hand brushed against his, making Jaebum glance up quickly._

_Youngjae. He was watching him…his Youngjae… watching_ him _…  the cute human he’d been stalking for months. Jaebum swallowed. Not that he needed to, but suddenly there was too much spit in his mouth to properly form words._

_“You’re not sneaky you know.” Youngjae says dismissively as he grabs a few more peonies, adding them to the small but growing collection of blooms in his other hand._

_“Pardon?” Jaebum murmurs._

_“Even if I can’t see you stalking me, I can_ feel _it. It’s creepy. Stop it.” Youngjae admonishes and Jaebum is left with his mouth hanging wide, before he clamps it shut._

_“I’m not…I wasn’t….” Jaebum starts but then Youngjae is whirling on him, phone in hand, screen glaring brightly at Jaebum. On it, the screen shows a horribly accurate side profile of Jaebum, enshrouded in black._

_“Go ahead and explain this then.”_

_Jaebum is shocked._

_“It wasn’t…I’m not stalking you. I’m_ protecting _you.” Youngjae looks unimpressed._

_“From what?”_

_“From….” Jaebum is searching for anything that wouldn’t seem to out of the ordinary….anything not to audacious as he certainly couldn’t say ‘from other vampires’ because that he had a feeling would not go well. Nor could he say ’from getting a boyfriend’ though that may as well be the truth._

_“Do me a favor protect me from yourself.” Youngjae had scoffed but he had an odd sort of smile hiding at the corner of his mouth and Jaebum couldn’t help but smile back and offered the peony he’d been grasping in his hand to Youngjae, who took it and left without another word._

Youngjae stirs as he feels himself being watched, he blinks his eyes open to find himself under Jaebum’s watchful, and now mildly panicking, gaze. They are silent for a moment, just staring at eachother, Jaebum seated on the farthest edge of the mattress and Youngjae wordlessly lying there blinking wildly. They must look the picture of sheer awkwardness. Jaebum comes to his senses first. At first Youngjae thinks he might be here to apologize, but that’s not what comes out of his mouth first.

“You look hungry.” Is all Jaebum says and Youngjae blinks back at him for a while longer before averting his eyes and giving an imperceptible nod. Jaebum brings his arm to his lips, bites, and is then moving to bring the skin to Youngjae’s lips.

Youngjae watches him warily, takes the proffered limb, and mouths at the wound graciously.

It’s when Jaebum’s hand finds a tentative place at the small of Youngjae’s back that it happens.

Youngjae is jerking out of his grip, fast and rough, chest heaving and Jaebum is staring at him, hard, as if disbelieving.

 

Jaebum should have expected it. The hard flinch inflicted by the touch. He can’t exactly blame Youngjae. When you injure an animal, it often gets skittish. Youngjae’s eyes are wild as if he doesn’t know whether he should apologize but is scared of getting scolded. There’s a bit of blood streaming down his chin and Jaebum thinks of the day he took Youngjae in…

 

_Jaebum had edged himself cautiously into the room at the strong scent of blood that saturated the room. Somewhere in the sea of countless bodies was the boy he never expected to find here. His hands were clutched around the neck of another limp human body._

_He hadn’t drank from a single one yet he still looked crazed. Jaebum swallowed hard and the soft fall of his feet had Youngjae dropping the body in his hands, wiping at his mouth, though the action did no good, considering he was drenched in crimson._

_“You know what happens when you try to fight monsters, Jaebum-ssi?”_

_Jaebum makes no reply, but it’s no matter, as Youngjae lolling his head to the side, sweeping the hair out of his face, revealing wide, wild eyes as crimson as the blood he was covered in. He fixes Jaebum with an eerily beautiful smile._

_“You often become one.”_

_Jaebum considers himself fucked up for finding Youngjae attractive in even this instance._

_“You’re not a monster.” Jaebum’s voice finally starts working. Something about Youngjae seems off but he only knows that Youngjae’s been turned into the one thing he has detested in the most despicable of ways._

_“Take a look around, Jaebum.” He gestures to the looming body count around him, not a single one of the humans were drank from. The first few Jaebum had come across were drained in full, then as he neared the current room, hey had become interspersed._

_“I did this.” Youngjae laughs, kicking at a stray limb from some human in a white lab coat, laying lifelessly on the floor. “All of it.” Youngjae swallows and Jaebum can see tears forming in his eyes._

_“Every bit of it.” He whispers as he draws closer, close enough to bury his head in the center of Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum can’t help it when his arms automatically enclose around Youngjae. “And I’m still so hungry.”_

_Youngjae is crying then and Jaebum is brushing his lips across the top of Youngjae’s head, trying to soothe him. They stand like that for so long Jaebum loses track of time and then Youngjae is sobering himself, pushing Jaebum away, wiping at his eyes, fixing Jaebum with a stare that tells the elder vampire he isn’t going to like whatever is about to come out of Youngjae’s mouth._

_“Kill me.”_

_Jaebum’s eyes widen and he’s trying to form words but he can’t get a single one out before Youngjae is launching himself back at Jaebum._

_“Just kill me. My thirst won’t be quenched, I’ll be driven mad, but you…you could end it. You could end it now. End my suffering. Please Jaebum. Don’t—don’t make me live like this.” Youngjae is begging him, voice breakin in places, arms wrapped around Jaebum’s waist in a tight embrace._

_Jaebum can’t think of it. He simply can’t. An existence without Choi Youngjae. He shakes his head at the thought and watches as the light in Youngjae’s eyes die._

_“I can’t.” The tears are back in Youngjae’s eyes._

_“If you ever truly loved me, you would.” The younger male insists, and the guilt of the decision he is about to make is already eating at Jaebum._

_“I can’t Youngjae. I just…can’t.”_

_Youngjae swallows, eyes avert, as if it hurts to even look at Jaebum. Resigned, he lifts his head, and utters three simple words that destroy Jaebum’s world:_

“I hate you.”

_Eyes hard, filled with tears, Youngjae surrenders himself to Jaebum’s selfish desire._

 

Clearing his throat, Jaebum is trying to work out a way to put Youngjae at ease.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?” he offers and Youngjae waits as Jaebum pulls at his sleeve to offer his arm once more, making no other stray movements. But Youngjae hasn’t moved. Jaebum waves the arm in the air encouragingly before letting out a sigh.

“Just food, I promise.” The unspoken words _‘not to touch you’_ appear to have reached Youngjae as he curls his fingers around Jaebum’s forearm once more. Jaebum feels something swirling in his gut watching the way Youngjae mouths at the skin of his arm and tries not shiver every time he feels Youngjae’s tongue run over the seam. He’s feeling oddly warm and Jaebum knows that despite having only recently consummated their bond with Youngjae, the fever won’t stay at bay for long.

The fact that the fever can take hold at any time if mates are apart is part of the reason mating and consort-ship simply isn’t done anymore, at least not until a vampire is certain his mate is amenable. It’s the reluctant ones that often suffer, and while Jaebum knew that going in, he still fucked things up.

Which is exactly why he’s here, wishing he could sit on his hands because his body is itching to touch the boy in the bed beside him, mouth perversely sucking at a cut on his forearm the way Jaebum wishes it were sucking somewhere….else.

“I think that should do it for now.” Jaebum croaks, voice rusty from lack of use and arousal.

 

He’s aroused, Youngjae thinks to himself and he doesn’t know what to make of the situation because he’s simultaneously proud and annoyed. Proud that Jaebum was powerless to the effects of Youngjae’s feeding and annoyed that he had the audacity to let Youngjae see it.

But he shifting one leg over the other in effort to conceal, but with Jaebum’s size it’s not exactly an easy feat to conceal an erection. Youngjae would know. He winces at the thought, his bottom aching with some sort of phantom pain.

“We, uh, should probably talk about things.” Jaebum is working hard to meet his eyes but isn’t exactly able to keep the gaze steady and nor is Youngjae because suddenly he feels like blushing virgin.

Youngjae agrees, internally replying ‘ _Yeah. We should.’_ But what comes out of his mouth is:

“What is there to say?”

Jaebum snorts at this, it’s a bit self-derisive and finally he’s looking at Youngjae. His eyes are soft and Youngjae is pretending his chest isn’t constricting a little bit at a time to the point that it’s a tad painful at the sudden change in Jaebum.

“Well, for starters… I’m sorry.”

Youngjae isn’t usually a sadist but he can’t help himself in this instance.

“For what?”

“You know what for.” Jaebum scolds and Youngjae is shaking his head, annoyed, fed up with Jaebum’s emotional constipation and he insists he doesn’t know which makes the taller male growl low in his throat. Then….he’s sighing, head in his hands and Youngjae watches as the action makes a drop of blood trickle down his arm.

“I’m sorry for hurting you, Youngjae-ah.”

Jaebum looks earnest, at least in Youngjae’s opinion. He can’t tell if this is Jaebum being sincere or not because he’s never truly received any kindness from the other male, a point he’s a bit sore about.

 

Youngjae doesn’t accept or reject the apology but Jaebum takes comfort in the fat that he at least heard it, once and for all. He isn’t fond of showing his weaknesses, nor is he proud of his actions.

“Whatever, it’s not like I expected anything different.” Youngjae huffs, the words mixing under his breath but Jaebum heard every single one and each felt like a tiny arrow piercing his heart.

“Was…was it your first time?” Jaebum asks, the question getting stuck in his throat. Youngjae’s eyes go wide like a fish and he starts sputtering.

“N-n-no. No, of course not.” But something about the tone in Youngjae’s voice tells Jaebum he’s lying and it makes Jaebum squeeze his eyes shut.

“To keep the fever at bay, we’ll have to work something out…” Jaebum doesn’t mean for it to come out as a proposition but he is sure that’s what it sounds like.

“I know.” Youngjae pouts.

“I’ll try to hold out as long as I can, but at some point, we’ll both end up breaking if we don’t…”

“…touch eachother intimately. Yeah, I got it. I read literally every book in your library about ten times over.” Youngjae finishes for Jabeum, sass added.

“If you wanted something new, you just have to ask.” Jaebum is grateful for the reprieve and thinks that maybe books are a way to help mend the bridge between him and his mate he’s blown to hell high water.

“You can’t just have Jinyoung help you....? I mean, does it have to be _me_?”

Jaebum is trying everything in his power not to snarl at Youngjae because, offering another person in his place is a clear sign of how much he doesn’t want to be touched by Jaebum and the thought alone _hurts_.

“You read the books, Youngjae. It has to be you and you alone or we rot together.” Jaebum sighs, heart still smarting.

“Okay.” Youngjae’s voice is small and Jaebum can tell he’s contemplating, trying to find some way around this, but Jaebum knows there isn’t one. He leaves the younger to his thoughts.

“Well, like, I said, I’ll hold out as long as I can until you come to a decision. When you do you’ll…know where to find me.” He’s pointing his index finger in the air gesturing to the room above him and Youngjae makes no other sound.

He still didn’t accept Jaebum’s apology, or his love, and he probably never would at this point.

 

 

Mark often used to wish he had someone to take Jackson off his hands, but now the tall male resents ever having made such a wish. He sits alone on his bed, inspecting his fingernails to keep his hands busy. Now it appears he has too much time on his hands.

_“Oooooooohhh”_

It also appears that Jooheon has found Jackson’s prostate. He can’t blame Jackson for being happy. He’s in heat and his mate his here to take care of it and Mark is grateful for that as it used to fall on Mark’s shoulders to help the formerly unmated Jackson through that time of the month. It was the singular point of contention Jinyoung liked to use when they broke up a little over a year ago.

Jinyoung had always been the jealous sort though, so Mark can’t say he was really surprised but it wasn’t like Mark had fucked Jackson through the heats. At least not until Jinyoung and he had broken up. Then there were a few unspoken times between him and his best friend that no one need know of.

No, there was something else, some other reason that Mark can’t get Jinyoung to confess that the man he thought he was destined to mate, decided Mark was no longer enough. He had even told Mark exactly that.

_‘It’s just not enough anymore, Mark. You’re just not enough. It won’t work. I’m sorry.’_

Mark doesn’t understand what went wrong and where, but it was only after Youngjae came into their lives that everything went to shit. To say that Mark doesn’t low key blame the kid for whatever it is Jinyoung is hiding would be a lie. To say he thinks Jaebum is the most at fault is also another lie. Which is exactly why he has to stick close.

When he saw Youngjae outside that door, all curled up into a ball, he knew Youngjae never wanted this. Any part of this. Mark still doesn’t understand him, but he can sympathize. Youngjae acted like vampirism was the end of the world, constantly out to destroy himself, even at the risk of exposing those around him. Simply put, he was a liability.

And if that weren’t enough, Mark no longer had a way to take the edge off…

Save for his hand.

He refuses to get off to the sound of Jackson’s ridiculous moaning and yet if he closes his eyes and imagine its Jinyoung making those noises….

“They’re awfully loud, aren’t they?”

Mark’s eyes shoot open and there’s Jinyoung. Standing in the doorway. Of his bedroom. Mark scrambles to sit up before sending Jinyoung a shrug of indifference.

“That’s wolves for you, I guess.”

Jinyoung smiles easily before  Mark is correcting the taller male.

“No, that’s just Jackson.He’s always been one to put on a show.”

Jinyoung’s smile dims a bit and Mark really should have seen it coming.

“Yes, well, I’m sure you would know.”

Mark’s eyes are narrowing and instead of the ‘ _what’s that supposed to mean’_ he knows Jinyoung is expecting, he answers with:

“I certainly do.”

 

Jinyoung’s lips draw into a tight line at the admission. This is how it starts. How he Mark interact has been reduced to this, quick little barbs aimed to wound one another.

This of course has Mark firing back with:

“Then again we’re all aware just how loud you are with the way Jaebum has you moaning like a bitch in heat all night.”

Jinyoung just _can’t_ let this one stand and before he can get a hold of himself he’s stomping his way over to Mark, hands jerking his collar forward and smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

 

Mark is sure Jinyoung meant for it to be some form of punishment but Mark is doing his damndest to leave some trace of himself on Jinyoung’s skin right back. Jinyoung is making obscene little noises and Mark is swallowing them, fingers sinking into the waistband of whatever stupidly tight jeans Jinyoung has painted onto himself and tugging him closer into the space between his legs.

Before long, their mouths a mess of shiny spit and heat, they’re falling back on the bed, Jinyoung moving to straddle Mark in a movement far too familiar despite the length of time they’ve refrained from touching eachother. Jinyoung is setting the pace despite their constant tug of war for power.

 

Jinyoung is rocking his back against Mark’s erection when he feels it. The blood building in the back of his throat. But he ignores it because it’s been too damn long. Too damn long since he’s touched Mark. He always wants to touch the elder. Especially when he wears that sulky expression that he fixes to his face whenever Jinyoung in is the room. He knows it’s meant to display Mark’s discontent with Jinyoung himself as he’s spied the other male when in more pleasant company and his smile is, as always, breathtaking. More like an angel than a vampire with his sandy blonde halo of hair.  

The blood is filling each of his pores and despite the delicious friction Jinyoung knows he needs to stop and he moves to extricate himself, chest heaving but Mark is holding him steadfast and now he’s starting to panic. He really shouldn’t because he knows from experience it only makes the mess worse, but Jinyoung can’t help it. If he doesn’t leave now the secret he’d been keeping from Mark for over a year is about to explode right in front of his face.

Literally.

“No. Not this time Jinyoung.” Mark is adamant and Jinyoung can’t even form words he’s so hysteric. He HAS to go or Mark will find out it’s not him that isn’t enough it’s that Jinyoung is beyond repair. He’s broken. Fucked up. A disaster. So he begs.

“Please Mark.” Jinyoung is near tears and Mark is visibly getting angry. Angry enough that tears are filling his eyes too and it’s exactly that response that sends Jinyoung to sensory overload.

 

Mark blinks back the tears and then…..there’s blood. Blood everywhere. It’s bathed the room in a crimson sea and it’s spilling out of Jinyoung, out of his mouth among other orifices and Mark sits there stunned because his first reaction is worry.

“Are—are you alright?” Mark asks Jinyoung who is sitting on the floor in a crumpled heap. He’s sobbing, shaking his head, unable to form words.

When Mark moves to lift him up, coddle him a bit, Jinyoung flees. He simply pulls himself upright and flat out runs. As far and fast as he can, leaving Mark wondering:

_What the hell just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyyyy. SO I'm always slow to update, my sincerest apologies but I made the chapter extra long and you get the heart of the reason for Markjin drama and some 2jae history. Tell me what you think! I love comments and apreciate kudos <3 I'll be back again soon!


	12. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Jae Smut Galore

Jaebum has put off mating with Youngjae for at least 3 weeks now and this last week in particular he’s taking great pains to conceal just how badly the fire is eating at his skin. The last thing he needs right now is for Youngjae to feel pressured or forced…again. It’s a sobering thought for him as he lies there bed ridden, grateful for the cloth and bowl of cool water Jinyoung has left behind for him.

Mark still isn’t talking to him but the blonde has taking to pestering Jinyoung about the one subject Jinyoung is keen on keeping discreet. Jaebum would have done told the other male were it not for the blood oath Jinyoung demanded from him to keep his mouth shut. He’s about had it though, with the combination of Mark’s silent treatment, Jinyoung’s stubbornness, and the fact that he’s sex starved and is about to tell Jinyoung so when he hears the door click open. In fact, the words are on his tongue but they die there when he finally manages to roll his eyes in the general direction of the door to greet the person who is most definitely NOT Jinyoung.

Youngjae’s eyes are averted but under Jaebum’ s stunned perusal, he raises them to meet Jaebum’ s gaze evenly. His hands are behind his back poised at the door when Jaebum hears the lock click and the first thing that comes out of his mouth doesn’t exactly sound welcoming. But then Jaebum never could get things right when it came to Youngjae.

Youngjae used to love him for it.

Or at least like it.

“What are you doing here?” is what Jaebum croaks.

Youngjae’ s tongue clicks softly as he draws in a breath, head cocking to the side, as if he’s weighing his words. But at least he’s pushing off the door taking a tentative step into the room, it makes something shift weirdly in Jaebum’ s chest and feels suspiciously like hope.

“They told me you were bed ridden…” Youngjae murmurs and he’s directing his gaze at Jaebum rather pointedly.

“Who’s they?” Jaebum interjects, about to protest but Youngjae just continues as if he didn’t hear the elder talk. His voice was much weaker and held much less sway with the others in his fever struck state.

“…so I thought we should talk about what it is we’re going to do.”

Jaebum is awestruck for a moment and the room is pregnant with obvious hesitancy because they both know that it’s not as simple as a touch to make this problem go away.

“How come you’re not more affected?” Jaebum grumbles and Youngjae gives a tentative smile and complementary shrug before adding:

“I don’t know. You tell me. You seem to be the one with all the answers to the secrets around here.” Youngjae’s ghost of a smile is still there and Jaebum swallows the words he wants to say. It’s another odd silence before Youngjae is filling it again.

“Which means we can’t have you dying before I discover them.” Youngjae is drawing closer, saying the words on a deep breath of air that’s pushed out of his lungs and suddenly he’s at Jaebum’ s bedside, ass perching on the edge just enough for Jaebum to feel the dip in the mattress. Jaebum tries not to wish for more.

“You know what that means, Youngjae.” Jaebum has his eyes squeezed shut as he feels Youngjae nod rather than sees it.

“You aren’t ready. I—I hurt you the last time and I don’t know if I’ll do it again. It’s best to just…”

“You won’t be fucking me this time though.” Youngjae interrupts and it makes Jaebum’ s eyes snap to Youngjae’ s form, his ears are a little flushed at the words but he’s looking at Jaebum with this strange sort of intensity.

“If you think I’m going to let you…” Jaebum is trying to formulate the words properly because he is both moderately horrified at the idea that the image of Youngjae giving rather than taking is both a major turn on as well as ludicrous.

“No. Although that would be amusing, I highly doubt that would ever be on the table.” Youngjae laughs nervously.

“I have a deal for you.”

Jaebum narrows his eyes.

“A deal?”

“I will… make sure you don’t die.”

“Exactly how do you plan to do that without sex?” Jaebum asks frankly and Youngjae fidgets some more.

“Not all sex is penetrative.” Youngjae insists, eyes averted and Jaebum gets it and the idea only fans the flames of the fever further up his body.

Youngjae intends to blow him.

“I can do this…but in return you mustn’t touch me. At all.”

Jaebum wants to groan aloud at this, he really does. But he knows if he doesn’t agree to this request it won’t be long until they’re both rotting from the inside out like roadkill, innards all aflame. So instead he simply says:

“Deal.”

 

Youngjae can’t stop his eyes from shooting up in surprise.

“But you really can’t touch me. Like at all.” Youngjae is insistent. He’d felt a shiver of impatience wrack Jaebum’ s body but a more amused glint shines in his eyes.

“Would you like to bind me to the bed?”

It’s there that the spark in Youngjae’s gut takes hold and he replies with a:

“Yes, actually.”

Jaebum seems surprised when Youngjae really takes his suggestion, he moves to sit up, hands trembling at the buttons on his shirt. He undoes them slowly, one by one, Jaebum’ s gaze feels equal parts heavy and hungry as bits of his chest are bared. When Youngjae finally pulls the shirt free of his torso, he’s laying it to the side before pinning Jaebum with a look.

 

And then Youngjae is hovering over Jaebum’ s body, fingers working to free the buttons of Jaebum’ s own messy shirt that he’d thrown on in haste this morning. The buttons were all wrong and Youngjae let out a sound of amusement at the sight but nothing more. Jaebum told himself he didn’t like it when Youngjae laughed at him.

He was a terrible liar.

Jaebum’ s shirt fell away and as it did there was an odd sort of tension in the room, Youngjae and Jaebum looked everywhere but at eachother before Youngjae went to work. One arm per shirt, he bound Jaebum’ s wrists to the bed post. He had always been putty in Youngjae’s hands.

 

Youngjae is moving then, admiring his handiwork, the big bad alpha male all defenseless, it made him snicker a bit.

“What?” Jaebum asks him, shifting restlessly, devil may care smile spreading across his lips.

Okay. So, it also made him a tad hot. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair which had Jaebum biting his lip to stifle a groan. Youngjae wanted to hear him though. Wanted Jaebum to make all those pitiful sounds. Wanted to make him beg… to make him suffer. He also wanted to hear more of the rare sounds he had heard floating down to his room whenever he and Jinyoung fucked.

But instead of answering Youngjae just shakes his head and he’s crawling from the foot of the bed, eyes focused on his target, the bulge in Jaebum’ s boxers.

 

Jaebum is certain that the sound of his swallow is audible. Youngjae is stalking toward his dick like a great cat that’s caught sight of its prey and it makes him hot all over. It isn’t until Youngjae is thumbing at the waistband of his boxers before dragging the fabric down agonizingly slow so that it catches on the tip of his dick before said appendage pulls free, standing proud as he huffs hotly for Youngjae.

 

Youngjae knows it’s not decidedly small but it seems much bigger when it’s there in his face, pink tinged head, all velvety smooth, raised to it fully erect state. It’s impressive. It makes Youngjae lick at his lips in nervousness and the action pulls an odd straining sound out of Jaebum. Youngjae just widens his eyes innocently.

“Did you say something, Jaebum?”

 

Youngjae has dispensed the formalities and Jaebum lets it slide since he’s about to have his dick in the kid’s mouth. But he would have never guessed Youngjae was such a tease.

Still he shakes his head in denial, and Youngjae only smirks at this before he takes a slow kitten lick at the slit, the edge of his tongue delving into taste Jaebum.

Jaebum is over the moon. He forgets how to breathe for a moment and its audible and Youngjae is smirking at him again before licking a long languorous stripe up the underside of his length in full before teasing his slit open once more.

“Jesus.” Jaebum groans.

“Nope. Just Youngjae.” The younger male responds cheekily, smiling up at Jaebum like he’s on top of the fucking world with where Youngjae has him. But then Youngjae doesn’t know just how badly he’s got Jaebum and Jaebum decides he probably never should. They’d be so fucked.

But the rational part of Jaebum’ s brain isn’t listening to him because his hips lift in search of the friction Youngjae is withholding and when the younger still hasn’t put his mouth back on his dick after a solid two minutes, Jaebum is whimpering.

“Please Youngjae.”

“Please Youngjae what?” Youngjae smiles, eyes crinkling mischievously and Jaebum groans out of frustration this time.

“Please suck me.”

Youngjae’s eyes are shining at the filth in the words but he doesn’t look satisfied with the concession Jaebum has made.

“That’s not the magic words, Jaebum-ssi.”

“I SAID please.” Jaebum huffs out, teeth clenched. Yes, he’s fully aware he whining and he doesn’t care. He just wants Youngjae’s lips around him. Right now.

“If you don’t say the right words, I‘ll leave you just as you are. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Youngjae toys with Jaebum, tracing little circles with his finger on the bare skin of Jaebum’ s hip bone.

“No.” Jaebum grunts, before he turns his eyes at Youngjae, pleading and praying that the boy is forgiving enough not to deny him.

“Please Youngjae, I’m begging you.”

Youngjae smirks and gulps down Jaebum’ s cock in one go. Jaebum forgets which plane he’s existing on.

 

Youngjae knows his work is wet and sloppy and probably nowhere near as skillful as Jinyoung’s but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind because he got what he wanted and it’s time to deliver for the leader. They had a deal after all and this was necessary if Youngjae wanted to figure out whatever the hell it was Jaebum was hiding from him. Jaebum had to stay alive. Which meant sex. But he wasn’t going anywhere near Youngjae’s ass again anytime soon.

It doesn’t take long before Jaebum is coming, equally as messy, with a loud gasp, another new sound that Youngjae catalogues away for later. He comes down Youngjae’s throat and though the taste is less than pleasant he swallows it all anyway, but not because Jaebum was looking at him like he hung the moon and the stars.

Definitely not.

 

Where the fuck did he learn that? Jaebum is trying to gather his thoughts. He wants to ask but is scared of the answer, so he remains silent, trying to calm his breathing when he spies Youngjae’s growing erection. He doesn’t say anything when Youngjae rises.

“I’ll call Jinyoung in to help clean you up.” Youngjae murmurs and with that he’s out the door, sans his shirt, which is still promptly tied to Jaebum’ s post orgasm, weak willed limbs and he shouts a:

“CHOI YOUNGJAE! YOU GET BACK HERE!”

The sound reaches no one and all Jaebum can hear for the next week is the insufferable giggles of one Park Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon. Very very soon we will be getting to the root of Youngjae's issue with Jaebum but not before some fabulous smut occurs to draw our pair closer together. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always comments are appreciated. Until next time, friends!


	13. It's a little bit funny this feeling inside....

It’s only been two weeks since they struck their deal but Jaebum finds himself wanting to lose himself in the wet haven of Youngjae’s mouth much more often than he knows is actually necessary to keep them both alive. The first few days, Youngjae seemed a little hesitant but these days Youngjae seems just as eager to get his hands on Jaebum as Jaebum is to have the younger touching him with said hands.

Worse than that, Jaebum is starting to _hear_ the things Youngjae thinks about. Without him actually saying a word.

It’s a testament to their newly acquired mate status, Jaebum knows, and he’s careful to control his thoughts lest they escape and wander errantly into Youngjae’s mind but the younger male is likely unaware that Jaebum can hear literally every single thought in his head.

The ones that stick out the most are the ones that happen after their sessions, which happen far too frequently to be considered merely a “mate” thing.

The truth is, Youngjae likes the things they get up to in his bedroom and there’s also this intense the younger feels around Jinyoung. Jaebum would like to ascribe it to jealousy, but that’s implying that Youngjae feels some sort of possession over him.

But the thoughts surrounding him are sort of filtered, as if Youngjae has thought them through so carefully that no one is able to penetrate that part of his mind. Thus, as hard as he’s searched, it appears not to be a case of jealousy as Jaebum has heard a number of thoughts that flitter through the younger male’s mind.

He does try NOT to hear them on most days, to protect Youngjae’s privacy since he’s seemingly unaware. What’s upsetting is he isn’t sure if he wants to teach Youngjae how to withdraw any further from him than he already has.

He glances over at his mate and finds Youngjae smiling off into the distance. He is leaning into his hand, body draped over the couch in the library beside Jackson who is chattering away excitedly over something, Mark to his left attempting to look interested.

Jinyoung is poring over the schedule of events they need to attend at his desk in front him because and attempting to discuss other various business matters that keep them and the manor afloat. Jaebum finds he can’t concentrate with the way Youngjae keeps sneaking glances at him when he thinks the elder isn’t looking.

He tries to make sense of the words when the image floats into his mind and it shocks the hell out of him.

 _Youngjae bent at a rather appealing angle atop the dinner table, ass propped high in the air, cheeks spread in an alluring manner with his own hands, nails digging into the soft flesh as Jaebum proceeds to_ …

Jaebum squeezes his eyes shut as his breathing starts to turn a little ragged. He shakes his head in attempt to guard himself against the assault and his eyes search for Youngjae once more and he looks to find… said male staring straight back at him… leveling a smirk at him before he turns back around to listen halfheartedly to whatever Jackson has to say.

It turns what’s left of Jaebum’s blood hot.

“Are you even listening to m---“

“Everybody out.” Jaebum orders decidedly, voice firm and commanding as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. The others, albeit confused, knows not to argue with the tone in Jaebum’s voice so they disappear in an orderly fashion. He rubs at his eyes and when his eyes are once again open he finds Youngjae alone in the room, eyes wide and unsure as he stands near his perch on the sofa.

“Did you want me to leave as well?”

Jaebum doesn’t trust himself with words. He does his best to shake his head before taking a few steps towards the younger vampire in what he hopes looks like a non-threatening manner. 

“Where—Did you know I can hear your thoughts?” Jaebum starts, voice anxious and inquisitive, but hopefully steady enough not to spook his mate. Youngjae takes Jaebum in before he lets out a sigh and a shrug.

“Yeah.” He grins a little before adding: “Apparently you can see them too… if I try hard enough.”

“If you knew why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you…”

“Conceal them? Censor them?” Youngjae finishes the question that Jaebum is so hesitant to ask. Another nonchalant shrug. “Plus, I-- I don’t exactly know _how_ and I didn’t think you’d teach me. Plus, it’s not like I don’t know how to read. I know what mate hood entails. I read the whole damn book about ten times over by now.”

Jaebum nods slowly. His next question is a tough one.

“You’re good at it though. Keeping your thoughts to yourself, that is. I know I must be a really annoying open book so I try to keep my thoughts interesting, for your entertainment of course.” Youngjae is rambling, even as something blooms unruly and heady within the elder vampire at the small halfhearted compliment he dealt Jaebum. It’s a terrible habit of Youngjae’s, the rambling, that he can’t seem to break but Jaebum doesn’t mind because it’s something that Youngjae only does when he’s nervous and letting his guard down enough to appear so.

When he’s vulnerable.

Jaebum likes the thought of Youngjae trusting him. Even with something small. His privacy, is no small matter though, so it speaks volumes for their relationship that Youngjae expects his privacy to violated.

“I will teach you if you really want to know.” Jaebum offers, gently, quietly, as if approaching a temperamental horse. Youngjae just swallows as the other male takes a few hesitant steps towards him, eyes averted until he stops.

Why did he stop? Jaebum looks like he wants to swallow Youngjae for lunch like the monster he is and after these past few weeks, Youngjae can’t say he’d mind giving true intimacy a shot if only for the pleasure. He knows Jaebum is skilled after all, he’s heard the way he makes Jinyoung cry out time and time again.

The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, a sour reminder that the person in front of him is likely using him as a replacement for his lover or even worse, like a side dish to the main course.

Still the idea of Jaebum’s mouth there of all places is an appealing one. He had gotten so hard it hurt when he saw….

“Where exactly did you see that…particular situation... anyway?”

Youngjae just shrugs, his cheeks burning, turning an appealing shade of pale pink from the blood suffusing his system. Jaebum marveled at the novelty. Not many vampires had the ability to blush, so he finds the quirk of his mate even more endearing, if that were possible.

Jaebum just keeps staring at him, eyes dark with something Youngjae’s seen a handful of times these last few weeks: desire. Or at least, that’s what Youngjae ~~hopes~~ thinks he’s seeing. So in a small voice he answers him.

“Jackson and Jooheon.”

Jaebum clears his throat roughly, suddenly unable to properly form words. Youngjae seeks to fill the silence and says the next thing that pops into his mind.

“They don’t lock doors very well.” Youngjae laughs quietly.

“Nor are they very quiet.” Jaebum returns with an even smile that makes Youngjae’s heart jump into his throat. Did they just share a moment?

“I’ve heard worse.” Youngjae shrugs and if Jaebum didn’t know better there was a tiny bit amusement mixed in with spite when he delivers the message. Jaebum decides it’s time to venture into a bit more dangerous territory.

“Have you now?” his voice drops deceptively low, his fingers trail the curve of the high backed office chair beside him before he’s lifting an eyebrow and Youngjae in challenge.

The boy before him swallows audibly, but takes the bait when he gives a solid nod in the affirmative, unable to produce sound with the look Jaebum is sending him.

“And when, pray tell, is the last time you heard those sounds exactly?”

Youngjae is staring at the finger that traces the curve of the ornate piece of furniture, not trusting his voice, but he knows he needs to answer.

“Not in some time, I must confess…” Youngjae forces himself to meet Jaebum’s gaze, which looks very much like he wants to reenact the scene Youngjae had imagined and have his ass for dinner, quite literally.

“Why do you think that is?” Jaebum’s words come out like a caress and suddenly he inches from touching Youngjae and the younger boy is aching, craving that touch like nothing he’s ever known but…

He’s anything but weak.

“Perhaps you’ve finally decided to let Jinyoung go where he belongs instead of being selfish.” Is what Youngjae retorts.

Jaebum snorts at the response, which was not what he was expecting at all.

“Being selfish? Me?”

“Yes. Selfish. You.” Youngjae insists, repeating the insult, Jaebum’s nostrils flare a bit like an affronted animal and it makes the younger wanna burst out laughing right then and there, but instead he eggs Jaebum on.

“You know Mark and Jinyoung belong together. Do you even know how Mark feels seeing someone he’s in love with fuck somebody else—“

“On his own volition!” Jaebum interjects.

“Do you have any idea what it feels like knowing the person you’re meant to be with is only a hair’s breath away but because someone wants to think with his dick—“

“YES! YES, I DO KNOW!” Jaebum is roaring, chest heaving heavy and hot. For a moment everything is quiet before he’s hauling Youngjae towards him and into his arms, crushing their lips together, careful to only allow himself this one moment.

Youngjae doesn’t know how to respond but his body does as it molds himself around Jaebum like cling wrap, hands everywhere, even when Jaebum’s own never stray anywhere inappropriate. It makes Youngjae irritated.

Does he not find Youngjae attractive?

“Shut up.” Jaebum murmurs against his skin and Youngjae’s wide doe eyes meet his in question.

“You owe me answers Jaebum. To a lot of questions. I didn’t stay here to be kept in the dark forever.” Youngjae murmurs. Jaebum begins to, reluctantly, release him and he almost missed it when Jaebum murmured:

“I know.”

With a sigh, Youngjae fled the study, still frustrated.

In more ways than one.

 

He returns to his room, ready to call it quits, to give up on life in general ( as always) but when he pushes open the door his heart nearly drops to his stomach, that is, if he even has a heart anymore.

“Won-Wonho. What are you doing here?” He inches closer and the blonde vampire looks like hell warmed over, skin a mute grey and there above his collarbone….is that a….

“I need to ask for a favor. And in return….I will tell you everything I know about why you’re here and how you became a vampire.” He looks Youngjae dead in the eye, voice strained from pain as he clutches at his neck to ease the throbbing wound there.

“What kind of favor?” Youngjae asks skeptically as he moves closer to examine the wound.

“Hide me.” Wonho responds simply.

“Hide me and I will tell you what you really _are_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, so, I am horribly terribly awfully horrendously late with this update and I sincerely apologize that I have not got this update out sooner. I've been doing alot in life lately and it's very high stress so it was hard to focus on writing. Plus I struggled with the pacing of this fic because I dont want to go to fast or too slow....so tell me how you feel about the update. Also, prepare for the ShoHo spin off in the near future now that I have returned. I have half the next chapter written already and life has FINALLY slowed down so....here's to hoping my readers forgive me *bows*  
> sorry fam. enjoy and as always, feedback is appreciated.


	14. Unexpected Guests

Jaebum is moseying up to his bedroom to find Jinyoung perched on the edge of his bed, finger tips in his mouth as he chews on his nails out of nervousness.

“Stop that. I’ve told you it’s a nasty habit close to a dozen times.” Jaebum berates him and Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum as the elder lets out a sigh.

“What are you doing here?” Jaebum sighs, knowing Jinyoung only ever comes to him when he has something on his mind and can’t make the thoughts go away in any other manner.

“It’s just…. I pushed him away and I think… he might be seeking attention elsewhere.” Jinyoung shrugs.

“I highly doubt Mark is fucking anyone else.” Jaebum snorts.

“But he told me he messed around with Jackson before. I mean… he told me outright. Who’s to say he won’t do it again?” Jinyoung is worried and slowly he’s inching his way into Jaebum’s space out of anxiety.

He’s practically in Jaebum’s lap when the door to his room bursts open without a knock, quite possibly marring the wood. There stands his mate, a pillow in his grasp. Youngjae’s eyes take in the scene before him and he snorts, eyes practically roll into the back of his head before he’s stomping over to the other side of the bed, sprawling across it without a word, head angled to look the opposite direction of Jaebum who still sits rooted to the same spot, dumbfounded, with a lapful of Jinyoung.

When no one makes a sound in response to Youngjae’s trespassing, the younger male is turning his head to face them before curtly mouthing out:

“You can leave now, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung pales at the tone which in turn makes Jaebum flush with indignation at the commanding tone in his mate’s voice. It’s kind of a turn on if he were being honest. Plus, petulant Youngjae was beyond adorable. But still, he won’t stand for someone talking down to Jinyoung. So he decides to say as much.

“It is not your place to speak to him that way.” Jaebum growls to which Youngjae merely groans, annoyed. “What the hell are you doing here anyway?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Youngjae spits back, tone full of venom that churns the fiery pit growing in Jaebum’s stomach. “I’m staying the night.”

“…” Jaebum doesn’t quite know what to stay to that because this is a first for the pair. Youngjae has never stayed the night. He’s always silently strode away after the required task of bringing jaebum to his knees was complete. Jaebum is still a little flustered, too flabbergasted and neck deep in his thoughts as to what this could possibly mean that the flow of conversation that follows after is a bit hazy.

“Mark isn’t fucking Jackson.” Youngjae’s eyes slide to Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s eyes narrow.

“And how would you know?” he hisses at the younger boy.

“Because I walked in on Jackson getting tongued by his big bad Alpha mate. Did you know were wolves are highly territorial?” Youngjae muses, a sadistic smile in place as his gaze glances quickly at Jaebum’s face to take in his reaction (which was a sharp intake of breath at the blatantly sexual reference pouring from Youngjae’s lips, making the aforementioned haze that much worse).

Jinyoung seems to take a few moments to factor in a few things.

“Jackson is mated?” Jinyoung turns to Jaebum to confirm, who simply shrugs and then nods.

“So…are you leaving or do I have to make room for 3 in this bed?” Youngjae asks cheekily and the words make Jaebum flush yet again. He can tell the younger is searching his face for shock value.

Jinyoung straightens stiffly like a board before he is all but scrambling out the door. He only pauses when Youngjae hollers a loud:

“You’re welcome!”

Followed by Jaebum’s incensed:

“I literally told you the same thing AGES ago! How come— “

But the rest was muffled by the slamming of Jaebum’s door and the echo of Jinyoung’s footfalls as he ran as fast as he could in search of Mark.

 

 

Mark is staring at his rather dull looking ceiling yet again for the umpteenth time today, wondering if he should start a mural. He’s trying to think of a semi decent design when his door bursts open revealing a heaving Jinyoung.

“Thanks for knocking.” Mark says slowly because he’ll be damned if a panting Jinyoung is a pretty sight.

“I’m… I’m not normal.” Jinyoung manages between heavy falling breaths, which are totally unnecessary.

“I think that’s been made pretty clear with the fact that you don’t have the common decency to knock.”

Jinyoung shakes his head as he bites back a smile at Mark’s sarcasm.

“I mean it though, I’m not…. normal. What you saw, that day, occurs frequently if I’m not careful, especially when I’m excited. I need someone who can stomach me and I was scared…”

Jinyoung’s voice starts to get shaky, his eyes have dropped to the floor, and something unconscious in Mark has him standing and moving to embrace him.

“Hey… hey. Jinyoung. It’s okay.”

“…. I was scared you’d be disgusted by me.” Jinyoung looks up at Mark, meeting his gaze, the slight swell of tears unshed in his eyes before he quickly turning his head to try and swallow them back. Mark chooses his next words wisely, drawing them out slowly.

“Why…. would I be disgusted?”

“Because it’s weird. Because I’m not sure why it happens and because if we were together I’d want you to be the one to do something about and I know you’d want to help but…. I’m not sure if you can.” Jinyoung sniffles a little and it makes Mark’s heart clench in weird ways so he’s taking Jinyoung’s face in his hands before smoothing his thumb over the alabaster skin of his cheek.

“I would consent to whatever it took to call you mine, Jinyoung.” Mark murmurs.

And he meant it. Every last word. He hopes that the weight of those words resonate with Jinyoung.

The tinge of desperation that flavors the kiss Jinyoung pulls him into has Mark hoping that Jinyoung will finally take those words to heart.

 

 

Jaebum is still setting on the of the bed, staring stupidly at the closed door and discomfited at the shift of Youngjae’s weight on his bed.

“Why didn’t he listen to me when I told him that?”

Youngjae smiles a toothy grin and just shrugs.

“Guess I paint a much more graphic image for people.”

“We need to talk about the etiquette of knocking.” Jaebum counters and Youngjae just chuckles.

It was nice like this. Youngjae’s eyes crinkling up at him from the sheets on his bed, the warm fuzzy feeling fluttering around in his stomach, he couldn’t NOT say something stupid.

“I’ve missed that smile ya know.”

The words slowly morph Youngjae’s smile into confusion and mild alarm.

“You’ve seen my eye smile before?”

“Errr…..yeah. With Jackson or whatever.” Jaebum is soooooo bad at lying and he can tell Youngjae doesn’t buy it, but the younger lets it slide.

“Ah. He is quite the riot.” Youngjae mutters and now the silence turns a tad awkward and Jaebum seeks to fill it with something less stifling than the questions he’s not fully prepared to answer mostly because he knows he could lose the boy he’s in love with and create a true monster hell bent on destroying himself.

“So, why is it you have decided to grace my bed tonight of all nights?” Jaebum hopes his words carry the same light hearted feel their previous exchange were received with.

Youngjae looks around uncomfortably before settling on what appears to be the truth.

“I have a guest staying in my room.”

Jaebum raises his eyebrows.

“A…. guest.”

Youngjae chuckles a little.

“Don’t pretend to be concerned now. It’s just a….a friend.”

Jaebum could sense that Youngjae didn’t want him to push this and they were already chained together for life, so he relented, choosing not to delve any further but instead wrestle a pillow from Youngjae’s grasp before asking:

“You don’t kick when you sleep…. right?”

Youngjae’s wide gummy smile that makes his eyes twinkle is back with a mischievous lift of his brows that make Jaebum’s cold heart skip a beat and plummet straight into his stomach full of butterflies as he settles into the spot beside his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooot. Sorry that took longer than expected. I got sidetracked with my new job. That and my spouse is leaving the state for two whole months (cries bitterly) so in my off time I'll have nothing better do than write (maybe....thats probably not true lol). Hold on to your wigs next chapter cuz with Wonho's arrival it's all about to come to a head. Tell me if you liked this chapter! Yell me if you so choose. Idk. Comments as always my dear loving extra special readers who never give up on me and my late updating a$$. Kudos to you fam. Kudos. Much appreciate. Truly. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you dear ChelseaJay (P.S. Ive never made any of my works a gift fic but I felt it was approriate since you inspired me!). I hope you enjoy. I feel like I'll be writing for this one alot with my one of my favorite holidays coming around the corner (Halloween!). I really hope you like it.


End file.
